LA FUERZA DE UN CORAZON PURO
by Arashi8
Summary: cuando el fin del mundo esta cerca y de nosotros depende, lo unico que nos queda es sacrificarnos para dar esperanza a los demás Por cierto si quieren que actualise la fuerza de un corazon puro nesesito almenos un mensaje
1. Default Chapter

::::::INDICE:::::::  
  
1.-: SORPRESAS A LA CARTA   
  
2.-: EN LA VISPERA DE UNA BATALLA   
  
3.-: LA CAPTURA   
  
4.-: EL CORAZÓN DE SAKURA ES PUESTO A PRUEBA   
  
5.-: UN HECHIZO Y UN SECRETO  
  
6.-: SACRIFICIOS   
  
7.-: SUEÑO O PESADILLA VIVIENTE  
  
8.-: DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES PARTE I  
  
9.-: DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES PARTE II  
  
10.-: TRITES RECUERDOS  
  
11.- ....ADIOS?  
  
12.- MADRE  
  
13.- AUN CONFIO.  
  
14.- CONFRICTOS INTERNOS.  
  
15.- ESPERANDO RESPUESTAS.  
  
16.- ^¬¬ JUEGO DE TRAICIONES  
  
17.- VERDADES EXPUESTAS  
  
18.- ANGEL O DEMONIO?  
  
19.- REENCUENTRO.  
  
20.- ASTA AQUI LLEGAMOS.  
  
21.- Y LUEGO QUE? ¬¬ 


	2. en vispera de una batalla

***************LA FUERZA DE UN CORAZON PURO***************   
  
Una mañana mientras sakura pensaba en los hermosos momentos que paso al lado de su amado Li, se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos semanas desde que capturaron la carta del vació y una desde que él había regresado a su casa, pero no se sentía triste ya que tenia el recuerdo de que el ultimo día que él estuvo a su lado, la llevo a una cafetería en donde le dijo:  
  
-Se que somos muy jóvenes pero quiero darte algo para que no me olvides – y de su chaqueta saco un lindísimo anillo que luego coloco en la mano izquierda de Sakura.   
  
-Ho¡ Shaoran es lindísimo, y tiene una hermosa piedra morada.  
  
-Es para que te acuerdes de quien estas enamorada- le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y se acercaba cada vez más a la cara de Sakura y ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.   
  
De vuelta a la realidad ella se toco los labios y dijo :   
  
-Shaoran aún siento tus tiernos labios sobre los mios.   
  
De pronto se oyó un grito:   
  
-Moustro baja a desayunar   
  
-No soy ningún moustro hermano.   
  
Mientras tanto en Honk Kong.  
  
-Shaoran estas muy distraído desde que regresaste de Japón te pasa algo –le decia una de sus hermanas algo preocupada.   
  
-Déjalo solo esta recordando el amor que dejo ahí no es cierto hermanito- le decia la otra con malicia.   
  
-Por que no me pueden dejar en paz un momento?-dijo algo disgustado.   
  
Cuando salieron sus hermanas de la habitación Shaoran tomo una foto entre sus manos y la observo y sin darse cuenta una de sus lagrimas rodó por su mejilla.   
  
-Por que tuve que dejarte talvez tu estés mejor que yo, pero es que como es posible que lo único que me mantiene aquí es la terquedad de mi madre.   
  
Shaoran gurdo la foto en la cual se veía a Sakura comiendo un rico helado de fresa.   
  
En otro punto del planeta (para hacer específicos en la punta de la torre ifel en paris) una chica de cabellos largos que vestida un traje como el de Miaka del manga de la danza maravillosa el traje que parece que tiene muchos pedazos de tela descosidos o mal acomodados, ella sostiene con las dos manos un tipo como de medallón( y para que sea más especifica esta en lo que es la mera punta de la torre) y parece algo triste.   
  
-Ya estoy cerca solo espera un poco más- dice mientras una de sus lagrimas rueda por una de sus mejillas asta caer al suelo.   
  
En otra parte Eriol se encuentra algo perturbado por que siente la energía de una gran hechicera que se le hace conocida pero no la identifica bien.   
  
En eso regresando a paris la chica misteriosa aparece un baculo y con el invoca una gran tormenta, es en ese momento en el que Eriol se da cuenta que lejos de ahí existe una gran concentración de magia muy poderosa (y imagínense para que desde paris a Ingraterra se sienta) pero la energía a pesar de que esta muy lejos Eriol siente que es muy poderosa y se pone a pensar: "con todo ese poder es imposible saber su localizavción ", en eso entra espi muy preocupado,:   
  
-puedes sentir eso- pregunta a Eriol.   
  
-Si, es muy poderosa esa magía pero pertenece a una sola persona-responde un tanto tranquilo.   
  
-sabes de quien es-  
  
espi -no pero creo que kerberos sí-  
  
Eriol -como puedes estar tan seguro-  
  
espi -no lo se solo lo presiento.   
  
El honk kong Li sale de su cuarto es de noche y todos estan dormidos en eso se acerca a la cocina y toma un vaso de agua y camina hacia su habitación y en el camino en la mesa de el pasillo se encuentra una carta que va dirigida hacia él y adivinen de quien es, de quien más que Sakura el llega a su cuarto y no tarda en empezarla a leer.   
  
Shaoran:   
  
Quiero decirte que en todo este tiempo que eh estado pensando en que esta Tomoyo se encuentra un tanto deprimida se siente un poco deprimida por la partida de Eriol, y creo que como tu eres un buen amigo de Eriol tal vez tengas su dirección y me la puedas mandar para dársela a Tomoyo y que se comunique con él. Y también quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y espero que pronto me contestes, te extraño pero se que tu volverás a mí y que nunca me traicionaras con otra chica.   
  
Tú eterna enamorada Sakura.   
  
Pos: cada vez que miro mi anillo en el se refleja tu sonrisa te amo.   
  
Cuando termino de leer la nota se puso muy contento abrió un pequeño cofre y metió ahí la carta.   
  
En ese momento la chica misteriosa dijo: "Al fin te encuentro", y de la torre fiel se traslado a la torre de Tokio en donde hizo un hechizo con el cual cambio su forma a la de una chica con el uniforme de la escuela de Sakura y saco un tipo de bastón como el de sailor saturno, y en solo pronuncias vuelo de su espalda salieron dos alas tan blancas que se podían comparar al resplandor de la luna llena, se dirigió a Tomoeda y en la casa que antes era de Eriol la cual ahora es un parque de diversiones se detuvo y observo con gran detenimiento los alrededores sigio caminando y en lo alto de una colina con un conjuro mágico formo una casa como la de Eriol con la diferencia de que en el jardín habia rosales y una lindísima fuente en forma de un rosa, toda parecia perfecta en el interior en vez de tener el sillón que pertenecia al amo clow tenia un tipo como sillón ( como en el que se acuesta rous para que jack la dibuje, por supuesto en cual otra película sino en titanic), y enfrente de esta la chimenea aún lado un librero repleto de libros, en su cuarto es donde se lucio, un cuarto como el de hotaru de sailor moon. Al día siguiente Sakura llego a la escuela y le dijo a Tomoyo que habia tenido un sueño en donde veia a una chica de cabello largo y negro con traje extraño que le intentava robar las cartas y en la pelea se metía Shaoran y otro chico y los dos desaparecían en eso tomoyo intento consolarla y le dijo:   
  
-Eso solo fue una pesadilla- Le dijo en voz baja   
  
-Si pero la mayoría de mis sueños se vuelven realidad , y yo creo que es una predicción- dijo aún con lagrimas en los ojos.   
  
-Y le contastes a kero- pregunto tomoyo.   
  
-No por que se preocuparía y me pondría más nerviosa.   
  
En eso entro el profesor   
  
-Jóvenes alumnos hoy tenemos la llegada de una nueva compañera de clases su nombre es Maori kansaki y viene de la lejana tierra de Inglaterra.   
  
-Buenos días, mi nombre es MAORI kansaki pero todos me pueden llamar Mao, vengo de Escosia para ser más exactos vivía en Inglaterra pero hace poco me mude a escosia y luego aquí.   
  
-Valla no te parece una chica muy linda Sakura.   
  
-Si- y se dijo así misma " no se por que pero no me da buena espina". La chica nueva que vestía igual a las de más y tenia el cabello negro como la noche los ojos grises y su forma de hablar era muy alegre pero habia algo raro en ella.  
  
-Donde te sentaras a es cierto el lugar atrás de Sakura esta vació, sienta te ahí, creo que Sakura será una buena compañera. Cuando paso aun lado de sakura está recordó el sueño que tuvo y sintió un aire helado que la atravesaba y sin darse cuenta dejo caer su lápiz y tomoyo la volteo a ver con extrañeza.   
  
El proximo capitulo EN LA VISPERA DE UNA BATALLA 


	3. cap3

EN LA VISPERA DE UNA BATALLA   
  
Durante toda la clase de matemáticas Sakura no dejaba de pensar en el por que del escalofrió que sintió, al salir al descanso MAORI se dirijio al patio y Sakura la observaba y se dio cuenta de que ella platicaba con un chico igualito a Shaoran y se sintió fatal pero cuando el chavo volteo Sakura se dio cuenta de que él usaba lentes a diferencia de Shaoran, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz:   
  
-Sakura mira me llego una carta de Eriol- Era tomoyo muy emocionada.   
  
-En serio- y se dijo así misma" el plan funciono a la perfección". -y que dice tomoyo- pregunto un tanto emocionada.   
  
Pero cuando la abrió lo único que encontró fue una hoja en blanco que decía te amo y al mirar al interior de el sobre había una linda pulsera que decía, "para mi gran amor". Tomoyo por poco se desmaya de la impresión y Sakura solo la veía con alegría, pero de pronto entro al salón Maori y dirigiéndose a ellas les dijo:   
  
-Disculpen me podrían decir donde que da el templo sukimine- dijo en forma muy dulce.   
  
-Sí, mira saliendo de loa escuela jira a la izquierda y sige derecho luego jira a la izquierda y ahí lo encontraras- dijo tomoyo.   
  
-Gracias- con una gran sonrisa contesto Maori.   
  
-Si quieres te podemos llevar- comento Sakura.   
  
-En serio seria grandioso- dijo Maori.   
  
-Si. Tomoyo solo miro a Sakura con cara de extrañesa, pero al final se dio cuenta de que Sakura queria saber la identidad del chico con el que estaba platicando Maori.   
  
En otro punto del planeta en honk kong.   
  
-No quiero- shaoran -No seas niño- le decia una muchacha.   
  
-No por que debo ser yo-   
  
-Por que meilin esta enamorada de ti   
  
-No are ese papel, ademas fue trampa-Decia Shaoran algo molesto.   
  
-Pero si solo es cuestion de tiempo-   
  
-Para que,   
  
-Para que se comprometan – decia la chica con malicia   
  
-Nunca acaso no te eh dicho que Meiling no me gusta.  
  
La chica se levanto de la banca donde estaba y miro a shaoran de pronto saco una carta de su bolsillo.   
  
-Es por la autora de esta carta. Cuando Shaoran vio la letra reconocio que era la de Sakura y se la arebato.   
  
-Donde la consegistes . –Dijo algo molesto.   
  
-La encontre en tu buzón.   
  
-pero por que no me la entregases.   
  
-ah, es que pensé que meiling la quería ver, pero ya me arrepentí.   
  
Cuando Shaoran abrió la carta vio que en su interior solo se encontraba una foto en donde se observaba el primer beso de Sakura con Li. Él se puso super colorado y después la guardo con sumo cuidado, cuando cerro los ojos se vio teletransportado a Tomoeda, pero lo raro esque estaba flotando y desde el cielo vio a Sakura en los brazos de otro y ella estaba dormida o eso parecia , el tipo este la recosto es su regaso bajo un arbol y la beso, en eso Li trato de bajar pero algo se lo impedía cuando voltio y vio a una chica ( la chica que estaba en la torre de Paris) y volvio a ver a Sakura cuando de pronto vio como ella se intentaba separar pero el chavo no la dejaba en eso Li desperto y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto. Mientras tanto Maori caminaba al ladio de sakura y de tomoyo, el chico que aún no era presentado se dirijio asia maori y la abrazo por atrás ella cuando volteo le dijo con una voz muy dulce:  
  
Maori- ah eres tu Ricardo.  
  
Sakura penso " si es el chavo que estaba con ella *-*"   
  
Maori- Tomoyo , Sakura les presento a Ricardo el viene con migo desde Paris.   
  
Ricardo- hola hermosas damiselas.   
  
Tomoyo- mucho gusto.   
  
Ricardo- bueno nos vemos en casa Maori.   
  
Maori- Sí adios.   
  
Yomoyo- es tú hermano.   
  
Maori-No mas bien es mi acompañante .  
  
Sakura- Tu novio.   
  
Maori- No es más bien algo como mi primo.   
  
Tomoyo- No se por que me recordo a li y a meiling- le susurro al oido de Sakura.  
  
Sakura- ya llegamos.   
  
Maori- esperenme por favor me gustaria invitarlas a tomar un te   
  
Tomoyo- claro con mucho gusto.  
  
Sakura- si.   
  
Mientras maori se alejaba sakura le decia a Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura- Tomoyo te fijastes que el chavo esta super guapo y que se parece a Li.   
  
Tomoyo- Sakura no me lo vallas a tomar a mal parece algo sospechoso, no se no le tengo confianza.   
  
Maori- Gracias por esperarme nos vamos   
  
Tomoyo y Sakura- Sí.   
  
En la casa de Maori.   
  
Tomoyo- Que hermoso jardín tienes   
  
Sakura- Si, es precioso   
  
Maori- gracias pasen siéntense.   
  
Después de una larga platica en donde mori les explico que ella había viajado de Inglaterra a Escocia y luego a Paris , Sakura se sentia un poco extraña al sentir la mirada de alguien pero no ver a nadie, después de un rato Tomoyo propuso que se retiraran por que ya era tarde, llegando a su casa Sakura se fue directo a su cuarto y se quedo profundamente dormida , mientras kero jugaba video juegos, sakura soño que estaba en un jardín grandísimo con muchas florez de cerezo , pero a diferencia de las normales estas eran rojas como la sangre, se trato de levantar pero vio que alguien la abrazaba   
  
Sakura- ¿dónde estoy?   
  
Ricardo- en mis brazos- de pronto la beso sakura se intentaba despertar pero en eso vio a Shaoran .   
  
Shaoran- dejala en paz- le dijo mientras empuñaba su espada directamente al rostro de ricardo.   
  
Ricardo- tu solo eres un estorbo-de la mano de ricardo nacio una esfera negra que luego se convirtió en varias chiquitas que fueron directo al cuerpo de shaoran y lo rodearon después de esto explotarón y le causarón un gran daño a este.   
  
Sakura se separo de este Ricardo y fue hacia Shaoran pero antes de que llegara una barrera se interpuso cuando Sakura levanto la mirada para ver quien era se dio cuenta que era Maori y que estaba vestida de ropas extrañas (estaba vestida como en la torre de paris) y tenia el cabello largo, de pronto vio como de una esfera negra estaban enserrados Eriol y Tomoyo, a pesar de que Eriol intentaba proteger a Tomoyo de los rayos que los atacaban no podia evitar que algunos de ellos atacaran a tomoyo. Cuando Maori tomo a Shaoran dejo caer de la esfera a Eriol y a Tomoyo cuando Sakura intento usar una de sus cartas lo unico que consiguió fue que esta cambiara de color de rosa a rojo y vio como Eriol al tratar de proteger a Tomoyo cayo de espaldas pero a Tomoyo no le paso nada grave.   
  
En esos instantes Sakura desperto y encontro sobre su escritorio un sobre que tenia un sello que decia:   
  
"AUN CUANDO TU SANGRE SE DERRAME TUS LAGRIMAS NO DEJARAN DE BROTAR" Cuando abrio el sobre lo unico que encontro fue la pulsera de tomoyo y una nota que decia "SI QUIERES VOLVER A VER A TU AMIGA LLAMA A ERIOL Y AS QUE VENGA"   
  
ATTE. ALEINAD. Sakura se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y habrazo al osito que le regalo shaoran y se puso a llorar.   
  
TERCER CAPITULO : LA CAPTURA   
  
Espero que te guste nos vemos bye cualquier sugerencia comentario o clitica a ruby_moon_li@hotmail.com 


	4. la captura

LA CAPTURA.   
  
Sakura llamo a Yue y a Kero y les explico la situación pero antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo ella les ordeno que protegieran a su padre y hermano que ella estaria bien, Cuando termino de hablar con sus guardinas llamo a Erial:   
  
Sak, -Eriol eres tu?   
  
Eriol- Sakura? Eres tú.   
  
s- si te llamo para decirte que aquí en japón an sucedido cosas muy raras y que ademas aparecio un nuevo enemigo el cual acaba de capturar a tomoyo.   
  
E- y ya le avisastres a Li.   
  
S- No por que tuve una premonición y no me gusto lo que vi.   
  
E-Sakura voy para aya.   
  
Cuando colgo el telefono Eriol Sakura penso que talvez esta vez seria mas confiable dormir a todas las personas por un buen rato. Y asi lo hizo.  
  
Mientrastanto en Honk Kong Aleinad le mando una carta a shaoran.   
  
Mi muy querido pequeño lobo:   
  
Te escribo por que quiero informarte que si no vienes a Japón me vere en la penosa nesecidad de matar a tu querida flor de cerezo y eso a ti no te gustaria o si, bueno te espero asta luego.   
  
ATTE. A L E I N A D  
  
Cuando dejo de leer la carta esta se quemo y el fue teletransportado a el aeropuerto de japon en donde se encontro con que estaba lloviendo al salir vio a toda la gente dormida pero de entre los arboles salio una chica que vestia una tunica azul con blanco, ella lo jalo y a la hora que lo toco el callo desmayado.   
  
En otro punto en ese mismo momento Sakura estaba apunto de salir de su casa pero a la hora de cerrar la puerta alguien la empujo para dentro; era una chica de vertimenta arabe (algo asi como jazmín de aladino, solo que su traje era rojo y su cabello era rojizo tambien). Cuando sakura volvio en si vio que esta chica sele acercaba cadavez más y al fin dijo:   
  
Chica- ¿dónde esta yue?   
  
Sak- ¿quién eres?   
  
Chica -¡dimelo que no vcz que esta en problemas.   
  
De pronto entra en la casa yue.   
  
Yue- Sakura senti una energia extraña. De pronto voltea y al ver a la chica el corre a abrazarla   
  
Yue_ ¿dónde as estado todo este tiempo mi amada Loire.   
  
Sak- se conocen   
  
Loire- Si el era la persona mas importante para mi   
  
Yue- que ahora no lo soy.   
  
Loire- yue ella rompio el cello y ahora se ha vuelto a apoderar de las cartas del destino y talvez esta vez si termine matando a todas aquellas personas que tuvieron que ver con su encierro.  
  
Sak- hablas de aleinad?  
  
Loire- si, como sabes su nombre?   
  
Sak- ella capturo a mi amiga, y que son las cartas del destino.   
  
Loire- son cartas como las antiguas de clow pero estas se rigen por el corazón de la persona.   
  
Sak- son tambien 52.   
  
Loire- no estas solo son 4   
  
Yue- la carta blanca, que tiene la avilidad de transformarse en cualquier carta magica, la carta de la vida que tiene la capacidad de dar vida a cualquier cosa o revivir a una persona la de reflejo que refleja cualquier cosa lugar o recuerdo y la de la muerte.   
  
Loire, se ve preocupada_- ella esta aquí.   
  
De pronto entran en la casa aleinad y un tipo como de guardian pero el viste ropas japonesas como las de shaoran,Y TODO MUNDO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE eRA igual a el solo que este viste un traje de color negro con morado Lance El CHICO QUE ENTRO CON ALEINAD se dirigio a yue y le dijo  
  
Entregame a loire y no les are nada.   
  
Yue- nunca y mas te vale que te vallas asiendo a la idea de que si me provocas puedes morir en este presiso lugar.  
  
En ese momento lance se dispuso a atacarlos pero sakura utilizo su carta escudo, de pronto aleinad mando un echizo el cual atravesó en escudo y saco volando a sakura la cual altratarse de levantar vio que aleinad la volvia a atacar y por ultimo la arrogo por la ventana y la pobre de sakura fue a caer a media calle y toda cubierta de vidrios y herida, yue se quedo atonito sin poder hacer nada de pronto sintio que algo lo golpeaba por atrás y el quedo desmayado junto con loire. Después de un rato Sakura desperto en una mansión que ya era mas que conocida , Eriol estaba a su lado y ella al verlo le pregunto donde estaba yue y Loire:   
  
E- nolo se yo cuando llege a tu casa tu estabas desmayada y cure tus heridas y te traje a mi hogar, mande a ruby moon y a espi para que ayudaran a kero.   
  
S- ah, y dime tu conoces a loire.   
  
E- si ella era la novia de yue pero un dia ella fue destinada a proteger las cartas del destino y fue enserrada en el libro mágico, supongo que ese cello fue roto pues ella se ha vuelto a encontrar con yue, no es asi   
  
S- si asi es. En ese momento entro lance y encerró a eriol en una burbuja negra y se lo llevo, sakura no pudo hacer nada solo vio como eriol era capturado ella se levanto pero aun estaba muy debil ( no era para menos después de una golpiza como la que acababa de tener, de pronto se vio teletransportada a una habitación que parecia estar en el espacio una chica de vestido blanco (algo asi como saori de sant seya) la desperto y le dijo:   
  
Chica- tu eres la destinada a ayudar a el a capturar las cartas por favor ayudalo y nunca te des por vencida.  
  
De entre sus manos salio una luz y la ropa de sakura cambio, tambien su baculo, ahora ella vestia un traje de (como el que uso en la película 2 pero era de short y era blanco) y su baculo se convistio como en que se formo cuando se fusionaron con el kero y yue, asi armada se dispuso a ir tras aleinad,.   
  
Cuando acababa de salir de la casa de Eriol una chica desde lejos le grito que la ayudaria en su misión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontro enfrente de la casa de aleinad. 


	5. el corazon de sakura

CAPITULO 5 EL CORAZÓN DE SAKURA ES PUESTO A PRUEBA.   
  
Cuando sakura se dispuso a entrar en la casa se encontro en que una fuerza desconocida la tumbo y ella cayo desmayada. Al despertar se encontro con que estaba en los brazos de Lance y el estaba acariciando su cabello ella lógicamente se sobresalto y por lo tanto se separo pero Lance con un rapido movimiento la tomo de la cara y la beso en eso llego shaoran y con un rapido jalon separo a Lance de la cara de sakura sakura mientras tanto solo podia pensar que era igual a su sueño cuando reacciono recordo que a shaoran lo iban a atacar y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a el y lo abrazo , accion que sorprendio bastante a shaoran, Lance ardia de rabia pero de pronto llego aleinad y traía consigo a Eriol y a Tomoyo y dirigiéndose a sakura le dijo: -si quieres a tus amigos entregame toda tu energia y sino enfrentate a ellos.  
  
Sak- jamas, devuélveme a mis amigos   
  
Ale-Tu novio es muy guapo no lo crees.   
  
Sak- que? A que te refieres.   
  
Ale- creo que no te aria daño que te lo quitara.   
  
Sak- que babosadas dices   
  
De pronto de la nada salio una espada que estaba dispuesta a atravesar a Shaoran y el aduras penas pudo esquivarla de pronto cuando lo iba a volver a atacar se oyo en el jardín un grito: MAREA PROTECTORA¡, el era un hechizo mágico que en cuestion de segundos saco volando a aleinad y se oyo una voz   
  
-ibas a empezar la fiesta sin mi.   
  
Ale- quien eres tu?   
  
Chica- mi nombre es soledad pero tu me puedes llamar silencio.   
  
Ale- te burlas de mi   
  
Sol- no solo de aleinad   
  
Sha- quienes son ustedes   
  
Sol- bueno yo soy una de las tres guardianas del cristal del universo y tu protectora.   
  
Sak- quuuuueeeeeeeee?   
  
Ale- dejémonos de juegos y a pelear.   
  
Lance- Reconozco que tienes gran poder pero no me podras ganar.   
  
Sol- tu no me durarias ni para el empiezo, es más creo que tu ama es solo una fanfarrona, pues ni siquera se acerca un poco a mi poder.   
  
Alñe- si te crees tan segura atacame.   
  
Sol- eso queres   
  
Ale- si haber.   
  
Sol- (levantando sus manos) lluvia azul.   
  
De pronto muchas dagas de hielo se dirigieron a al4einad y ella a pesar de poner su escudo las dagas atravesarón esté cono sino estuviera e hirierón mucho a aleinad.   
  
Sol- no tengo tiempo que perder nesecito a shaoran y si para obtenerlo te te go que matar que asi sea.   
  
Cuando estaba lista para atacar otras dos chicas llegarón.   
  
Chicas- Vamos soledad con calma el la tiene que derrotar o sino no tendra un buen entrenamiento.   
  
Sol. Que???? yo no lo puedo entrenar.¡_¡   
  
Chica- conociéndote lo matarias..   
  
Chica2- si jiiiiiiiii Sak- yo no las entiendo.  
  
Sha- esperen un momento ustedes creen que soy una cosa o que.   
  
Sol- no me lo tomes a mal pero creo que si.   
  
Sha- o grandioso.   
  
Sak- lo que tenemos que hacer es salvar a mis amigos.  
  
Chicas- tenemos kimosabi.   
  
Sol-si.   
  
Chica2- Bueno, no veo el por que no pero el unico de aquí que va a pelear es el- dirigiéndose a shaoram   
  
Sha- quien yo ni loco.   
  
Sol- eres un miedoso eres un miedoso   
  
Sha-callate   
  
Ale-ahora veran-   
  
cuando aleinad ataco por la espalda a soledad(la ataco con una espada) soledad aparecio en cuestion de segundos una espada de esgrima (como la de marina de guerreras magicas) pero negra y empezo a pelear co ella, pero una de sus amigas las separo.   
  
Chica1- que no entiendes el la debe derrotar  
  
Sol- si pero no me jales de la oreja.   
  
Ale- bueno bamos a pelear si o no.   
  
Sol-preparate.   
  
El siguente capitulo un hechizo y un secreto.   
  
Mande su opinión a ruby_moon_li@hotmail.com 


	6. un hechizo y secreto

un hechizo y un secreto   
  
Cuando soledad also su espada se dio cuenta que una persona la observaba y no solo a ella sino tambien a shaoran, cuando aleinad se disponia atacar soledad no se defendio solo dio un salto y fue a caer aun lado de la sombra al ver esto colin sin pensarlo mas se dirigió creo una luz que mostro la identidad de la sombra tods quedaron desconcertados menos soledad colin y viendy, sin pensarlo dos veces viendy con su poder creo un campo protector que protejia a todos aleinad se sorprendio pero al cabo de tres segundos ubo una explosión al caer el polvo y dar un poco de visibilidad se pudo observar que todo avia quedado debastado y que lo unico que segia en pie eran dos figuras que estaban peleando con espadas sakura y shaoran se miraron y cuando intentaron intervenir colin les dijo:   
  
Col- ustedes no pueden intervenir ella es una guerrera que al igual que nosotros viene del futuro.   
  
Viendy- la unica que puede contrarestar su poder es soledad.   
  
Sak-pero no piensan ayudarla   
  
Sha- seria muy desconsiderado de su parte, ademas no son amigas.   
  
Colin- si lo somos pero ahora tenemos otros dos enemigos o que ya seles olvido aleinad y lance.   
  
Viendy-sakura y yo iremos a rescatar a sus amigos mientras ustedes pelean con aleinad y lance.   
  
Colin- esta bien nos mantendremos en contacto.   
  
Sha- como venseremos a aleinad si derroto tan facia a eriol y a sakura.   
  
Colin- tu tienes una estrella muy bonita en tu interior ya sabres que hacer.   
  
Mientras tanto viendy se alejaba con sakura y aleinad se recuperaba de la terrible explosión olin se dirijia a atacar a lance cuando de pronto una bola de fuego se dirijia a sia ella , shaoran por su parte se preocupaba por esquivar las dagas de hielo que le arrojaba lance, cuando voltio a ver la pelea de soledad se dio cuenta que la colin esta siendo atacada por una chica desconocida de aproximadamente unos 18 años, ella tenia el cabello largo y era color castaño claro era alta de muy buen cuerpo y con unos ojos verdes llenos de resentimiento, en su mente el penso que esa chica tan bonita se parecia a sakura , depronto un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos era soledad que habia sido aventada contra el por una niña que para shaoran era mas que conocida, era la carta de la pelea pero lucia diferente ya que en vez de que su traje fuera blanco con azul esta tenia todo negro con unos listones rojos que asian resaltar su piel blanca, shaoran quedo petrificado al ver que soledad se levantaba y se dirijia a volver a pelear colin jalo a shaoran y lo llevo a un lugar seguro, este a su vez vio que colin habia descontado a aleinad y a lance. Mientras corrian por el bosque colin cayo al suelo shaoran se acerco y rompio su traje de combate para hacer tiras de tela ya que colin estaba muy herida: sh- ¿quienes son esas personas una de ellas se me hizo conocida?   
  
Colin- es por que una de ellas era la carta de la pelea.   
  
sh- Conoces las cartas sakura   
  
Colin- si, la chica que me ataco era ..   
  
Sh- era sakura del futuro, por que recuerdo que ustedes nos dijeron que venian del futuro, no es asi.   
  
Colin- si asi es  
  
Sh- por que las ataco   
  
Colin- ella quiere vengarse de soledad.   
  
Sh- por que?   
  
Colin-Soloedad en el futuro sera algo muy importante para ti.   
  
Sh- para mi.   
  
Colin- te dare una pequeña reseña de el futuro- decia esto mientras se levantaba para caminar y shaoran muy atento la sigio- cuando ustedes cumplan 17 años van a ingresar a una escuela en alemania ya que ganaran una beca, ahi conoceran a unas chicas que seremos nosotras conel paso del tiempo nos iran conociendo y descubriran que tenemos poderes magicos que ustedes nunca imagionaron tener, en ese tiempo tu te encariñaras con soledad pero habra una batalla muy importante en la que se juega el destino de la humanidad y de toda la vida, soledad participara en esta y ganara pero una maligna se apoderara del corazón puro de sakura y la ara creer que tu la dejas por culpa de soledad cosa que es totalmente ridicula ya que soledad esta enamorada de otra persona.   
  
Sh- y por eso vino a buscarla verdad.  
  
Colin- si   
  
Sakura2- Como te atreves a ofender mi nombre yo nunca me dejaria engañar por nadie.   
  
Colin- que como.   
  
Sakura2- tu amiga esta entenida con aleinad y lance ya que derroto a mi carta pero yo me vengare.- cuando se disponia a atacar una daga con el simbolo de un dragon en la empuñadura detubo a sakura2 en seco luego dos cuerpos cayeron a sus pies una niebla densa rodeaba el bosque y con la luz de la luna alumbrando un sendero por el cual se veia la imagen de una joven que caminava con paso firme y en la mano derecha llevava una espada- ¿quien demonios eres?  
  
Soledad- que ya se te olvido quien de es esta pelea   
  
Sakura2- ya veras- decia eso mientras sacaba su baculo- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura que es tu verdadera dueña , liberate.   
  
En ese momento colin y shaoran fueron teletransportados a otro lugar donde lance y aleinad los esperavan en ese momento comensaron a pelear. mientras la pelea continuaba en el bosque en otro punto no muy lejas de ahi sakura y viendi encontraron unos tipos de burbujas negras que aprisionaban a sus amigos cuando sakura llego no podia creer lo que veia era como una pesadilla de la cual hubiera querido despertar en ese momento y nunca volver a tener durante los pocos segundos de calma vieron como poco a poco sus amigos iban despertando el primero en hacerlo fue yue, quien al mirar a su maestra trato de safarse de la fuerza que lo ataba pero era imposible:   
  
viendy-tienes la carta de la espada verdad sakura   
  
sak- si por que crees que sea combeniente utilizarla.   
  
viendy- utilizala en conjunto con la carta del viento y veras que los podras sacar sin dañarlos.   
  
sak- pero yo nunca eh hecho eso antas.   
  
viendy- pues es momento de que empieses a despertar como la maestra de las cartas, ahora aslo.   
  
sak- esta bien, llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella revela tu verdadera forma ante sakura , liberate¡   
  
viendy- ahora ordena atuscartas que se unan   
  
sak- pero se fusionaran   
  
viendy- confia en tu corazón y la fuerza te protejera.   
  
sak- aja-decia mientras se preparaba para atacar- carta del viento unete con la espada y ayudenme a salvar amis amigos- con un sarpaso de la espada las esferas se rompierón mientras viento los recojia dejaba en el suelo. sakura se hacerco pero antes de que los puediera alcansa aparecio una muchacha con un traje de wu-shu y estaba apunto de atacar a sakura cuando lego viendy y detuvo el golpe para sorpresa de sakura viendy ahora esta vestida igual que la muchacha desconocida solo que su traje era verde esmeralda y usaba una cinta en el cabello blanca.   
  
viendy- sakura llevate a tus amigos yo me encargo de ella.   
  
Cuando sakura se fue la muchacha revelo su forma verdadera y era una joven de unos 18 años de cabellos negros recojidos por una trenza (algo asi como tom raiden) y su traje era color negro con verde botella sus cintas eran verdes y tenia en la espalda una espada, depronto la desenfundo, viendy de su muñeca saco su espada (algo asi como las guerreras magicas)la espada de viendy era delgada y con muchos signos a lo largo de esta.   
  
chica- asi que vas a usar a destino verde eh. (si ya vieron la pelicula del tigre y el dragon sabran de que espada me refiero)   
  
viendy- tú, por que venistes   
  
chica- mi señora me envio.   
  
viendy- quieres decir que zasil-ha te envio.   
  
chica- por supuesto que si, ella es mi señora y me encomendo la tarea de matarte, tarea que llevare acabo muy pronto.   
  
depronto se oyo un grito estremecedor el cual venia de el campo de vatalla donde se encontrava soledad y shaoran, la chica conquien estaba platicando viendy se escabuyo y se desvanesio de su vista viendy corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y se encontro conque sakura ya estaba ahi colin avia sellado a lance en una carta roja como las de sakura pero con el simbolo del sol, shaoran tardo un poco mas en desacerse de aleinad (la cual escapo al ver el verdadero poder de shaoran) el esenario que veian era devastador habia mucha sangre y soledad estaba en el suelo deteniendose de una espada con una rodilla en el suelo y con el otro pie lo tenioa recargado en la espada se veia que tenia muchas heridas pero talvez la mas seria era la que tenia en el brazo izquierdo la cual era en forma de cruz. Mientras en otro punto estaba aleinad atrapada en un árbol(estaba siendo detenida por unas dagas) pero lo mas critico fue cuando se dierón cuenta de que habia una tercera persona en el suelo y es que a simple vista se podia obcervar que esta estaba muerta cuando colin se acerco para mirar quien era sus ojos demostravan una ggran sorplesa luego se dirijio asia soledad y le grito:   
  
colin- en verdad que eres estupida, como es posible que la agas matado.   
  
sol- yo no tuve la culpa cuando lance un hechizo magico para detener a aleinad ella se interpuso y pues lo resivio de frente y creo que fue demasiodo poderoso.   
  
viendy- quien es.   
  
colin- es la carta de la pelea. todos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa y sobre todo sakura.   
  
sak- pe5ro como es posible acaro existen otras cartas como las mias.   
  
sol- esto es culpa mia nunca devimos de avernos involucrado en esta pelea.   
  
viendy- y dejar sin castigo a los que matarón a nuestros amigos.   
  
colin- talvez si volvemos al futuro logremos a encontrar al droida negro y matarlo.   
  
viendy- (con lagrimas en los ojos) tu sabes que no nos podemos involucrar el la caseria del droida.   
  
sol- ya basta la unica aqui capas de ayudarnos es el droida blanco pero ella esta muerta asi que no hay de otra mas que hacer que renasca, (ase una pequeña pausa y se levanta) y para eso nesecitamos que shaoran y sakura nos ayuden.  
  
Sak- por que nosotros,  
  
Sha- acaso ustedes no pueden hacerlo. en ese momento sakura malaarrojo un hechiza por suerte shaoran lo logro esquivar pero sakura no corrio con la misma suerte.   
  
sakura mala- talvez sea momento de que muera pero tengan por seguro que mi señora se vengara por mi muerte-   
  
en ese momento con sus ultimas fuerzas rompio su vaculo y una luz negra aparecio. el cuerpo inerte de sakuram.   
  
se encontrava en el suelo mientras que el cielo se oscurecio y todas las personas que no poseian poderes magicos se quedarón dormidos, todo se oscurecio.   
  
eliot- tomoyo que te sucede.   
  
soledad se acerco poco apoco toco la frente de tomoyo y en ese momento desperto.   
  
shaoran- que hicistes..   
  
soledad- le di un poco de poder pero ella lo va a buscar por que ustedes son el futuro del mundo. -   
  
en ese momento soledad cayo al suelo inconsiente.   
  
colin- que te pasa soledad.   
  
viendy-(mientras la examina) estara bien , no podremos curarla magicamente por que si cometemos una imprudensia ella nos descubrira y nos matara.   
  
yue-me eh dado cuenta que todos los seres que no tienen poderes magicos se quedarón dormidos, pero loire tambien se durmio y ella pose poderes magicos.   
  
eliot- talvez solo este dormida.   
  
soledad-(un poco atarantada se despertaba)hay que irnos ya empezo a matar a la gente que aun queda despierta.   
  
saku-que quieres decir con eso.   
  
en eso soledad, viendy y colin formarón un circulo y teletransportarón a todos a un templo.   
  
sha-donde nos encontramos.   
  
sol- en el templo del viento.   
  
yue- yo e oido hacerca de este templo, este es uno de los tres templo de las tigresas eso quiere decir que ustedes son las guerreras encargadas de proteger el mundo.   
  
una luz ilumino el cuarto y todos se cambiarón de ropa li, tenia su traje seremonial, sakura tenia un traje de princesa, eliot estaba vestido como el mago clow, tomoyo, tenia un trajesito azul con blanco u con una capa negra que la asia resaltar( su traje era de falda corta tableada y una blusita blanca de manga tres cuartosy su capa era corta asta la cintura su falda y capa eran de un azul profundo que asi resaltar su piel blanca y suave)loire tenia un vestido vlanco recto de gasa y manga tres cuartos con un escote en la espalda un tanto atrevido, colin tenia unas botas asta la rodillarojas con dibujos dorados y una falda tableada corta y roja, abajo una licla blanca, la falda estaba cortada en cada tabla y se dejaba ver otra falda blanca tenia un top rojo y ensima de este un chaleco rojo con dorado, tenia una tiara de oro, muy modesta pero bonita,viendy, vestia un conjunto como el de colin solo que verde con dorado y en ves de botas eran botines verdes, mientras que soledad su traje era igual al de ellas solo que que sis botas eran de aujeta alfrente asta la rodilla eran moradas oscuro su falda era igual que la de colin pero morada tambien el chaleco solo que en vez de dorado ella llevava las aplicasiones blancas y su tiara era pequeña con forma de corona delgada y tenia su hermoso cabello largo y negro recojido en una cola de caballo.   
  
sha- por que nos cambiamos de ropa   
  
yue- no es correcto entrar a un templo asi con ropa sucia   
  
viendy- tienes razón, alguien tiene hambre. yo invito a comer 


	7. sacrifisios

SACRIFICIOS  
  
yue- crees que es momento de comer mucha gente esta muriendo.  
  
soledad se levanto todas sus heridas habian sido curadas y por si fuera poco una marca en forma de cruz en el hombro izquierdo era la unica que conservava se dirijio a yue.  
  
sol- yue se que estas molesto..  
  
viendy- crei que era su estado natural- colin le dio un sape y despues soledad siguio hablando.  
  
sol- pero piensalo bien si salimos a pelear cansados y hambrientos nos venseran, asi que hay que comer.  
  
sak- pero no creo que aqui haya comida  
  
viendy- eso dejenmelo ami despues de todo este es mi templo no.se levanto levanto las manos y dijo:  
  
viendy- por el poder del viento ven a mí, quiero que nos consedas de comer lo que cada quien quiera.  
  
depronto el salon se convirtio en un salon de fiestas estilo siglo XVIIenmedio habia una gan mesa donde habia de todo desde golosinas y aun lado estava espi y kero comiendo golosinas al verlos todos se rieron menos yue pero cuando sintio que dos manos lo habrazaron volte sorprendido y vio a loire.todos se sentaron y lo que imaginaban aparecia en su plato festejaron y despues de un rato yue pregunto elque por que los atacaban:( (por que siempre yue de aguafiestas), la primera en hablar fue viendy  
  
viendy- lo que sucede es que en el futuro los mas fuertes hechiceros seran sakura y shaoran, eliot tú te dedicaras a tener una vida común y corriente ya que tus poderes seran cellados por una chica llamada lluvi,  
  
eliot- por que  
  
sol- por que tu solo eras un estorvo en la pelea.  
  
ruby- como te atreves.   
  
sol- pues en realidad esa es la verdad tu te dedicabas a cada rato a coquetearle a las muchachas y a molestarlas.  
  
colin- pero no era su culpa ademas fue ese tu error o dime quien es la culpáble de que el se aga convertido en un mega playboy.  
  
viendy- no venimos a discutir eso.sakura- si no es mucho pedir nos podrian decir nuestro futuro.  
  
viendy,colin y soledad- eeeehhhhh  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Colin- bueno selos mostrare pero sera como un sueño ustedes no podran intervenir, y ademas despues de esta batalla le borraremos sus recuerdos .  
  
shaoran- esta bien   
  
soledad- te dejo los honores viendy  
  
viendy- quien yo?  
  
colin- tueres la mas adta.   
  
Viendy- esta bien, por el poder de del viento -en sus manos aparecio un baculo- poderes del tiempo les pido que por favor me ayuden en mi misión-depronto toda la habitación se lleno de una bruma- por el hechizo magico del reflejo muestrenle su futuro, compustiemps at mienst- una luz lleno el cuarto y todos se durmierón.  
  
******************el futuro de tomoyo**************************************************************  
  
tomoyo desperto en un parque y a su lado estava soledad:  
  
sol- yo sere tu guia cuando nesecites algo solo di mi nombre  
  
.tomoyo- donde estoy?  
  
sol- estas en el parque pinguino tienes 17 años y vas en la preparatoria sambahs en estos momentos eliot esta con tigo en la misma escuela al igual que sakura shaoran, pero desde este momento ellos tendran dificultades.soledad se desvanesio y tomoyo se vio asi misma era una joven de pelo negro y alta depronto vio que alguien se le hacercaba, era eliot quien llego y le dio un calido beso en la boca: (para que no se confundan a los chicos del futuro los señalo con un asterisco antes del nombre)  
  
*eliot- hola mi amor llevas mucho esperandome.  
  
*tomo- no acabo de llegar.   
  
*eliot- toma te tengo un regalo- saca de su bolsillo un anillo que pone en la mano de *tomoyo.en ese instante tomoyo es transportada a los pasillos de una escuela y se ve asi misma platicando con *sakura.  
  
*sakura- y eso hizo yo le rompi su estupido regalo en la cabeza no se por que actua de esa forma.  
  
¨tomo-yo no creo que el sea asi, no puedo creerlo si apenas dos meses que somos novios y el medio un anillo de complomiso , no lo quiero creer.  
  
En eso se ve entrando Eriol habrazando a una chica de cabello azul largo (asi como marina de guerreras magicas)   
  
*tomoyo no cree lo que ve.eliot le dice que ya no quiere nada de ella pero otra chica de cabello nego entra y hace un conjuro magico que deja inconsiente a eriol.  
  
chica- lo siento fue mi error ahora ya no tendra poderes magicos pero sera como antes si demuestra quererte demasiado como para dar la vida su magia regresara.  
  
tomoyo se transporta a otro esenerio esta en una pelea unos rayos magicos son lanzados asia   
  
*tomoyo y cuando estan apunto de golpearla eriol se interpone y le pegan a el :  
  
*eriol-te quiero demasiado como para verte morir.- se desmaya   
  
*tomoyo se queda en shok asta que una lagrima rueda y su vestido cambia del escolatr al que tomoyo del pasado trae. y en sus manos aparece una espada muy bonita.despues una luz la sego y se desvanesio.   
  
**********************Eriol*********************************************  
  
Desperto en un parque y vio lo mismo que tomoyo, despues una luz lo llevo asta un laboratorio donde dos chicas estaban peleando depronto el liquido de una probeta salio volando y fue a caer sobre eriol del futuro, despues se vio en los brazos de tomoyo que lloraba, y vio como ella lo besaba.despues vio un mundo destruido donde se encontraba de pie tomoyo ensangrentada y todo lo demas muerto .   
  
**********************sakura********************************************+  
  
Ella se encontraba en la escuela cuando tres chicas de su edad (17 años) pasaron junto a ella, despues una chica de cabello negro que se parecia a soledad la reto a un duelo por diversión, conforme se desarrollava el duelo ella iba perdiendo, por fin soledad gano, despues de eso sakura fue transportada o la torre de tokio en donde shaoran le decia que ya no queria nada de ella, en ese momento se sintio morir, despues se vio en el lugar donde se llevo acabo el juicio final y vio como ante sus ojos su yo del futuro era asecinada por un muchacho parecido a shaoran.   
  
**********************shaoran********************************************  
  
Cuando llego lo unico que vio fue la destrucción y a un angel que le extendia la mano pero no podia ver su cara, despues vio que una muchacha de cabello negro le decia:  
  
chica- tú no debes ver tu futuro, solo confia en tu corazón, el poder de ella nace de los sentimientos que no se te olvide ahora regresa a tu mundo.  
  
una luz lo sego y desperto en el cuarto del templo donde todos lo odcervaban.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
colin- y bien como les fue.  
  
tomoyo- ami no megusto lo que vi.  
  
sakura- yo no entendi nada solo vi muerte.  
  
eriol- yo no creo que ese sea el futuro.  
  
viendy- pues es la verdad les guste o no.  
  
soledad- y tu que vistes shaoran?  
  
sha- solo me encontre con un angel que no me permitio ver nada.  
  
yue- por que nosotros no vimos nada  
  
loire- yo solo vi a una muchacha casada con dos hijos los cuales se desvanesián tras una explosión.  
  
ruby- que raro yo vi lo mismo.  
  
espi- yo solo vi cuando un rayo de luz atraveso a yue y a kerberos.  
  
yue- eso es imposible.  
  
soledad-(dejando salir un suspiro) cuando sakura fue dominada por el poder de zasil-ha ustedes fuerón asecinados al igual que sus familias y eso incluye a todo el mundo, solo los guerreros mas fuertes sobrevivierón.  
  
shaoran se levanto pegando dos puñetazos a la mesa-entonses de que sirve que nos arriesguemos si de todos modos moriremos.   
  
viendy- si encontramos a el droida blanco nada de eso sucedera.  
  
colin- eso es cierto hay que tener fe.  
  
eriol- ustedes hablan de tener fe pero si es tal   
  
zasil-ha mato al droida blanco que se nos espera.  
  
sakura- eso es cierto nosotros estamos disfrutando todo esto mientras que mucha gente muere.  
  
tomoyo se levanto- ustedes no estan tomando en cuenta algo.  
  
colin- y que es ?  
  
soledad- que el futuro que nosotros conocemos no se ara realidad.  
  
viendy- eso es una tonteria.  
  
tomoyo- no, piensenlo en ese futuro cuando empezo todo teniamos 17 años y ahora tenemos 12.  
  
sakura- eso quiere decir que se adelanto.  
  
sol- y ademas el droida blanco no esta muerta.  
  
sha- como sabes eso?  
  
sol- disculpenme pero tengo que ir a terminar un asunto pendiente.  
  
yue- que vas a hacer.  
  
sol- voy a enternar a la droida de esta epoca y a matar a zasil-ha del futuro.  
  
colin- solo un droida blanco lo lograra.   
  
sol- no lo entiendes yo soy la droida.  
  
todos- que?  
  
colin- por que no lo dijistes?   
  
viendy- por que no peleastes.  
  
sol- por que ella tiene bajo su poder a kenshin y yo no lo puedo dañar, pero ahora comprendo que mis sentimientos no importan cuando salga de esta habitación ustedes se convertiran en una parte dormida de ustedes mismas en este mundo y los de mas pensaran que todo esto fue un sueño.   
  
colin- no lo agas  
  
sol- lo tengo que hacer para que todos tengan una vida mejor, toma tomoyo- le da un medallón con forma de una cruz-ahora tu seras la nueva guerrera de la cruz del norte.tras decir esto ellas solo vieron como zasil-ha ya estaba esperando a soledad y solo pudieron ver la batalla la cual termino con una luz blanca. 


	8. sueño o pesadilla viviente

SUEÑO O PESADILLA VIVIENTE  
  
Sakura se desperto como todas las mañanas tarde se desperto un poco extrañada no era para menos hace dos meses que tenia ella y sus amigos el mismo sueño tomoyo tenia el medallón pero nadie tenia rastros de la pelea yue no recordava nada es mas lo que ellos recordaban era que habian derrotado a aleinad y que las cartas del destino le pertenecan a shaoran el medallón se lo habia dado loire a tomoyo y los templos jamas existierón. cuando sakura termino de desenredarse el cabello bajo las escaleras kero aun dormia salio por la puerta y se dirijio caminando a su escuela pues los patines habian tenido un pequeño accidente y ademas para llegar a su escuela nesecitaba tomas el bus.cuando llego a la escuela vio a tomoyo:  
  
tomo- hola sakura no tienes buena cara.  
  
saku- no lo entiendo hace cinco años que tuvimos ese sueño , aun sige ahi presente.  
  
tomo-yo tambien lo eh tenido pero algo me dice que ese sueño es una verdad a medias.  
  
saku- me dijo eriol que era solo un sueño que nos causo el habeer peleado con aleinad, pero-se quedo pensando- sabes creo que debemos confiar en ellos.  
  
En esos momentos llego shaora.  
  
sha- buenos dias  
  
eriol- creo que ya todos llegarón por que no entramos.  
  
sak- tú de donde salistes siempre me sorprendes.  
  
tomo- ja, la unica sorprendida eres tu yo ya lo habia visto.  
  
sha- entramos.  
  
eriol- si.ya en el salón de clases todos se encontraban en su lugar cuando llego naoko.  
  
na- ya se enterarón llegaron cuatro muchachas de intercambio y una estara en nuestro grupo.  
  
eriol- y como se llaman.  
  
tomo- yo oi algo pero no se quienes son.  
  
sak- ya llego el maestro.  
  
todos se fueron a su lugar y en ves del maestro de matematicas entro una nueva maestra.  
  
maestra- bueno alumnos, por ordenes de la dirección yo sere su maestra ( la maestra era una mujer de aproximadamente unos 30 años de cabello negro corto , vestia un traje sastre azul oscuro tenia la piel blanca y sus ojos eran negros, era alta y su voz era muy dulce.)  
  
maestra- ahora les presento a su nueva compañera su nombre es soledad tomoe y viene de alemania, espero que sean buenos compañeros.al decir esto una muchacha de cabello negro lasgo detenido con una diadema, alta de piel clara, de buen cuerpo entro al salon todos se quedarón inpresionados por su belleza.  
  
sol- mi nombre es soledad tomoe, y me alegro de estar aqui.  
  
maestra- te sentaras atras de tomoyo junto a sakura, tratenla bien chicas.  
  
mientras caminaba asia su lugar tomoyo volteo a ver a sakura la cual parecia muy sorprendida, las clases pasaron normal mente ala hora del almuerzo cuando sakura volteo a ver a soledad se dio cuenta que esta se habia esfumado y los demas decidierón salir del salón:  
  
sak-no se les hace raro.  
  
eriol- esa chica es casi igual a la que vimos en nuestro sueño.   
  
sha- yo creo que es muy bonita.  
  
todos- queeee?  
  
sha- era broma, ji  
  
depronto cerca de donde se encontravan se podia odcervar una discuciónde dos chicas una de ellas era naoko:  
  
tomo- sakura esas no son naoko y cruz.  
  
sak- creo que si .  
  
depronto vieron como la cruz uiba a golpear a naoko cuando todos creyerón que naoko iba a resibir el golpe un liston negro estaba sujeto a la muñeca de cruz sakura y compañia se dirijierón al lugar y lo que pudieron odcervar fue que soledad acompañada de otras dos chicas estaban paradas al lado de naoko, soledad tenia un liston de gimnacia en la mano derecha y este a su vez tenia sujeta la mano de cruz.  
  
sak- estas bien naoko  
  
nao- si, eh tu eres la nueva alumna gracias.  
  
sol- no hay de que.  
  
cruz- tú que te metes  
  
colin-la pregunta es porque te aprovechas de esta chica?  
  
cruz- ja, ella me dijo que queria entrar al clup de esgrima yu ahora se arepiente, eso es cobardia.  
  
sol- cobardia es enfrentarte con alguien indefenso.  
  
cruz- tu que sabes.  
  
sol- se que una gran esgrimista respeta las deciciónes de la gente.  
  
cruz- no tengo por que escucharte largate.  
  
viendy- disculpa tu dijistes algo hacerca de un clup de esgrima me podrias decir donde queda.  
  
cruz- (escudriñando a viendy) eso ati no te combiene.  
  
depronto soledad con un rapido movimiento de su mano movio el listón y este solto a cruz, cuando se disponia a retirarse cruz lanzo un golpe sobre ella, para sorpresa de cruz soledad dio un salto y lo esquivo, cayo atras de cruz pero no hizo nada solo se retiro viendy la siguio y cuando colin se disponia a irse sakura la detuvo, cruz se fue corriendo no podia soportar una derrota así:  
  
colin- que quieres?  
  
sak- ustedes son guerreras?  
  
colin- que?, estas tomada o algo así.  
  
sha- se que te sonara extraño pero nosotros ya las conociamos y pensamos que nos recordaban.  
  
eriol- no creo que sean ellas no tienen ningun rastro de poder.  
  
colin- tu por otro lado lo muestras en todo su explendor.  
  
eriol- que tu no tienes magia así que no puedes sentir presencias.  
  
tomo- hola mi nombre es tomoyo daidoyi perdona por no presentarme antes, voy en el mismo salón que soledad me gustaria que fueramos amigas.  
  
colin- asta que alguien dice algo sensato, mucho gusto mi nombre es colin wistón y voy en el salón 8-c me gustaria ser su amiga.  
  
al terminar de decir esto vierón que soledad y viedy acababan de dar la vuelta y venian corriendo despues un grupo de personas las seguian.  
  
sol- corran, colin ellos estan en estado ppz.   
  
viendy- creo que nos tomo por sorpresa.  
  
colin- vamos chicos no hay tiempo que perder apresuremonos.  
  
Todos salierón corrien asta que llegarón a la casa de tomoyo ella los invito a pasar ya adentro.  
  
eriol- que fue todo eso.  
  
colin- si es lo mismo que yo quiero saber.  
  
viendy- esta bien selos diremos por que no emos dado cuenta que ustedes tienen poderes magicos.  
  
eriol- como saben eso si ustedes no tienen poderes magicos.  
  
sol- quieres provar.  
  
sha- si alguien va aprovar algo definitivamente no vamos a ser nosotros.  
  
sol-ya veras -en eso colin detuvo en seco a soledad  
  
colin- soledad nosotros fuimos informadas sobre lo que tenemos que hacer asi que no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo en voverias.  
  
viendy- para empezar nosotras somos las tres guardianas del droida blanco.  
  
soledad- (con sarcasmo) pero aun no lo encontramos.  
  
sha- no eres tú.las tres chicas se empezarón a reir a carcajadas.  
  
colin- ahora si que me hicierón reir.  
  
sol- no soy yo por que si tuviera ese poder mataria a todo mundo.  
  
sak- y que paso con las personas.  
  
viendy- bueno, lo que sucede es que cada droida sea blanco o negro tiene siete guardianas las cuales tienen un poder inmenso, y se llaman drundas pero actualmente ay una aqui que anda poniendo el desorden se supone que cuando una drunda negra se encuentra con una drunda blanca el punto donde se encuentren se colapsa y empieza una batalla para determinar el area sagrada que es donde se llevara acabo la pelea por el universo.  
  
colin- y tambien donde se descubrira quien es en verdad el drioda blanco.  
  
tomo- pero nosotros soñamos una vez que el droida blanco era una chica llamada soledad.  
  
sol- eso que dices tiene sentido pera para que sea un droida blanco es nesesario que su corazón posea todas las emociones.  
  
colin- y dejame decirte que soledad nunca en su vida a llorado ni es linda ni tierna ni amable- depronto soledad le da un sape a colin.  
  
sol- ya mero dime enojona.  
  
viendy- esa es una de tus cualidades.  
  
sha- y ustedes que aran.  
  
sol- nada asta que aparesca nuestra rival  
  
eriol- yo oi que dijistes que las personas estaban bajo el ppz, que es eso.  
  
viendy- significa "bajo el poder de zasil-ha"  
  
tomo- no seria mas facil bpz  
  
sol- talvez pero esa es nuestra clave ahora nos retiramos gracias.  
  
sha- que asi se quedaran las cosas.  
  
sol- no hay por que preocuparnos ahora, detodos modos esta pelea solo la llevaran acabo las drundas y droidas.  
  
colin- eso es cierto mejor diviertanse mientras puedan.  
  
viendy- la verdadera batalla comensara cuando la luna tenga la corona del arcoiris.  
  
tomo- que es eso.  
  
eriol- cuando la luna este rodeada por siete colores.  
  
sol- permiteme corregirte pero solo son tres colores el azul el rojo y verde.  
  
sha- eso quere decir que en el empiezo del año nuevo.  
  
sol hacercandose a shaoran- tienes razón y te felicito, nos vemos.  
  
tomoyo- pero para eso solo faltan tres dias.  
  
sol,viendy y colin salieron de la casa sin prestar atención a lo ultimo.ya cuando se habian retirado las chicas sakura recargo su cara en el pecho de shaoran y le dijo:  
  
sak- crees que esa sea la verdad a mi me parece que nuestro sueño fue real.  
  
tomo- pero quien seria capaz de jugar con nuestra esperanza en eso las cartas sakura salierón de la bolsa de sakura y se dirijierón asia la puerta sakura se levanto y salio corriendo tras ellas.  
  
sak- que sucede esperen?  
  
sha- que les sucede a las cartas?  
  
eriol- hay una gran consentración de poder sercas de aqui.  
  
tomo- mira eriol mi broche empezo a brillar.  
  
mientras sakura y shaoran corrian tras las cartas se dierón cuenta de que una energia los llamaba.cuando llegarón a un templo se dierón cuenta de que loire y yue se encontravan frente a ellos y las cartas estavan levitando al rededor de sakura.  
  
sak- que sucede?  
  
yue- las cartas del destino an comensado a moverse.  
  
sha- y donde se encuentran.  
  
loire- no lo se se mueven muy rapido pero creo que se dirijen asía aca.  
  
kero y espi llegarón volando en su forma original.  
  
kero- que sucede?  
  
spi- creo que hay una pelea entre dos magias distintas cercas de aqui.  
  
depronto un rayo de luz se ve sakura utiliza la carta carrera ya que si utilizara vuelo alguien la podria ver cuando llego al situio de la exproción se encontro con que no se podia hacercar ya que habia una barrera protectora despues sintio una mano en su hombro y al voltearse se dio cuenta que era colin:  
  
colin- no te preocupes las que estan peleando es una drunda negra con una drunda blanca.  
  
sak- que no me preocupe que es lo que pasara si el drunda negro gana.  
  
colin- este sera un punto de poder negro.  
  
por atras de colin llego soledad.  
  
sol- no creo que eso ocurra ya que la drunda blanca es tu amiga tomoyo.  
  
sak- como si ella no tiene poderes magicos.  
  
viendy- claro que los tiene solo que nunca tuvo la nesecidad de desarrollarlos.  
  
de entre los edificios odcervan a dos chicas una era tomoyo con el traje que uso en el templo del viento y otra era cruz.  
  
sol- jamas pense que esa arrogante fuera una drunda.   
  
viendy- yo senti una energia muy rara pero nunca pense que fuera una drunda.   
  
colin- puedes identificar el poder o su estrella.  
  
sol- claro la de tomoyo..  
  
sak interrumpiendola- es la dela cruz de norte.  
  
sol- entonces no perdera ella sera una magnifica esgrimista.  
  
eriol- no......viendy saltando ensima de sol- tu de donde saliostes.  
  
erio- tomoyo no puede ser una guerrera ella es dulce y delicada.   
  
sol- la guerrera de la cruz del norte tiene que ser una verdadera dama.  
  
sak- por que?  
  
viendy- por que su simbolo es fino, y hermoso asi es como la representa  
  
sha- asta que los encuentro que sucede.  
  
sol- nada que te incumba. 


	9. descubriendo verdades I

SUEÑO O PESADILLA VIVIENTE  
  
Sakura se desperto como todas las mañanas tarde se desperto un poco extrañada no era para menos hace dos meses que tenia ella y sus amigos el mismo sueño tomoyo tenia el medallón pero nadie tenia rastros de la pelea yue no recordava nada es mas lo que ellos recordaban era que habian derrotado a aleinad y que las cartas del destino le pertenecan a shaoran el medallón se lo habia dado loire a tomoyo y los templos jamas existierón. cuando sakura termino de desenredarse el cabello bajo las escaleras kero aun dormia salio por la puerta y se dirijio caminando a su escuela pues los patines habian tenido un pequeño accidente y ademas para llegar a su escuela nesecitaba tomas el bus.cuando llego a la escuela vio a tomoyo:  
  
tomo- hola sakura no tienes buena cara.  
  
saku- no lo entiendo hace cinco años que tuvimos ese sueño , aun sige ahi presente.  
  
tomo-yo tambien lo eh tenido pero algo me dice que ese sueño es una verdad a medias.  
  
saku- me dijo eriol que era solo un sueño que nos causo el habeer peleado con aleinad, pero-se quedo pensando- sabes creo que debemos confiar en ellos.  
  
En esos momentos llego shaora.  
  
sha- buenos dias  
  
eriol- creo que ya todos llegarón por que no entramos.  
  
sak- tú de donde salistes siempre me sorprendes.  
  
tomo- ja, la unica sorprendida eres tu yo ya lo habia visto.  
  
sha- entramos.  
  
eriol- si.ya en el salón de clases todos se encontraban en su lugar cuando llego naoko.  
  
na- ya se enterarón llegaron cuatro muchachas de intercambio y una estara en nuestro grupo.  
  
eriol- y como se llaman.  
  
tomo- yo oi algo pero no se quienes son.  
  
sak- ya llego el maestro.  
  
todos se fueron a su lugar y en ves del maestro de matematicas entro una nueva maestra.  
  
maestra- bueno alumnos, por ordenes de la dirección yo sere su maestra ( la maestra era una mujer de aproximadamente unos 30 años de cabello negro corto , vestia un traje sastre azul oscuro tenia la piel blanca y sus ojos eran negros, era alta y su voz era muy dulce.)  
  
maestra- ahora les presento a su nueva compañera su nombre es soledad tomoe y viene de alemania, espero que sean buenos compañeros.al decir esto una muchacha de cabello negro lasgo detenido con una diadema, alta de piel clara, de buen cuerpo entro al salon todos se quedarón inpresionados por su belleza.  
  
sol- mi nombre es soledad tomoe, y me alegro de estar aqui.  
  
maestra- te sentaras atras de tomoyo junto a sakura, tratenla bien chicas.  
  
mientras caminaba asia su lugar tomoyo volteo a ver a sakura la cual parecia muy sorprendida, las clases pasaron normal mente ala hora del almuerzo cuando sakura volteo a ver a soledad se dio cuenta que esta se habia esfumado y los demas decidierón salir del salón:  
  
sak-no se les hace raro.  
  
eriol- esa chica es casi igual a la que vimos en nuestro sueño.   
  
sha- yo creo que es muy bonita.  
  
todos- queeee?  
  
sha- era broma, ji  
  
depronto cerca de donde se encontravan se podia odcervar una discuciónde dos chicas una de ellas era naoko:  
  
tomo- sakura esas no son naoko y cruz.  
  
sak- creo que si .  
  
depronto vieron como la cruz uiba a golpear a naoko cuando todos creyerón que naoko iba a resibir el golpe un liston negro estaba sujeto a la muñeca de cruz sakura y compañia se dirijierón al lugar y lo que pudieron odcervar fue que soledad acompañada de otras dos chicas estaban paradas al lado de naoko, soledad tenia un liston de gimnacia en la mano derecha y este a su vez tenia sujeta la mano de cruz.  
  
sak- estas bien naoko  
  
nao- si, eh tu eres la nueva alumna gracias.  
  
sol- no hay de que.  
  
cruz- tú que te metes  
  
colin-la pregunta es porque te aprovechas de esta chica?  
  
cruz- ja, ella me dijo que queria entrar al clup de esgrima yu ahora se arepiente, eso es cobardia.  
  
sol- cobardia es enfrentarte con alguien indefenso.  
  
cruz- tu que sabes.  
  
sol- se que una gran esgrimista respeta las deciciónes de la gente.  
  
cruz- no tengo por que escucharte largate.  
  
viendy- disculpa tu dijistes algo hacerca de un clup de esgrima me podrias decir donde queda.  
  
cruz- (escudriñando a viendy) eso ati no te combiene.  
  
depronto soledad con un rapido movimiento de su mano movio el listón y este solto a cruz, cuando se disponia a retirarse cruz lanzo un golpe sobre ella, para sorpresa de cruz soledad dio un salto y lo esquivo, cayo atras de cruz pero no hizo nada solo se retiro viendy la siguio y cuando colin se disponia a irse sakura la detuvo, cruz se fue corriendo no podia soportar una derrota así:  
  
colin- que quieres?  
  
sak- ustedes son guerreras?  
  
colin- que?, estas tomada o algo así.  
  
sha- se que te sonara extraño pero nosotros ya las conociamos y pensamos que nos recordaban.  
  
eriol- no creo que sean ellas no tienen ningun rastro de poder.  
  
colin- tu por otro lado lo muestras en todo su explendor.  
  
eriol- que tu no tienes magia así que no puedes sentir presencias.  
  
tomo- hola mi nombre es tomoyo daidoyi perdona por no presentarme antes, voy en el mismo salón que soledad me gustaria que fueramos amigas.  
  
colin- asta que alguien dice algo sensato, mucho gusto mi nombre es colin wistón y voy en el salón 8-c me gustaria ser su amiga.  
  
al terminar de decir esto vierón que soledad y viedy acababan de dar la vuelta y venian corriendo despues un grupo de personas las seguian.  
  
sol- corran, colin ellos estan en estado ppz.   
  
viendy- creo que nos tomo por sorpresa.  
  
colin- vamos chicos no hay tiempo que perder apresuremonos.  
  
Todos salierón corrien asta que llegarón a la casa de tomoyo ella los invito a pasar ya adentro.  
  
eriol- que fue todo eso.  
  
colin- si es lo mismo que yo quiero saber.  
  
viendy- esta bien selos diremos por que no emos dado cuenta que ustedes tienen poderes magicos.  
  
eriol- como saben eso si ustedes no tienen poderes magicos.  
  
sol- quieres provar.  
  
sha- si alguien va aprovar algo definitivamente no vamos a ser nosotros.  
  
sol-ya veras -en eso colin detuvo en seco a soledad  
  
colin- soledad nosotros fuimos informadas sobre lo que tenemos que hacer asi que no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo en voverias.  
  
viendy- para empezar nosotras somos las tres guardianas del droida blanco.  
  
soledad- (con sarcasmo) pero aun no lo encontramos.  
  
sha- no eres tú.las tres chicas se empezarón a reir a carcajadas.  
  
colin- ahora si que me hicierón reir.  
  
sol- no soy yo por que si tuviera ese poder mataria a todo mundo.  
  
sak- y que paso con las personas.  
  
viendy- bueno, lo que sucede es que cada droida sea blanco o negro tiene siete guardianas las cuales tienen un poder inmenso, y se llaman drundas pero actualmente ay una aqui que anda poniendo el desorden se supone que cuando una drunda negra se encuentra con una drunda blanca el punto donde se encuentren se colapsa y empieza una batalla para determinar el area sagrada que es donde se llevara acabo la pelea por el universo.  
  
colin- y tambien donde se descubrira quien es en verdad el drioda blanco.  
  
tomo- pero nosotros soñamos una vez que el droida blanco era una chica llamada soledad.  
  
sol- eso que dices tiene sentido pera para que sea un droida blanco es nesesario que su corazón posea todas las emociones.  
  
colin- y dejame decirte que soledad nunca en su vida a llorado ni es linda ni tierna ni amable- depronto soledad le da un sape a colin.  
  
sol- ya mero dime enojona.  
  
viendy- esa es una de tus cualidades.  
  
sha- y ustedes que aran.  
  
sol- nada asta que aparesca nuestra rival  
  
eriol- yo oi que dijistes que las personas estaban bajo el ppz, que es eso.  
  
viendy- significa "bajo el poder de zasil-ha"  
  
tomo- no seria mas facil bpz  
  
sol- talvez pero esa es nuestra clave ahora nos retiramos gracias.  
  
sha- que asi se quedaran las cosas.  
  
sol- no hay por que preocuparnos ahora, detodos modos esta pelea solo la llevaran acabo las drundas y droidas.  
  
colin- eso es cierto mejor diviertanse mientras puedan.  
  
viendy- la verdadera batalla comensara cuando la luna tenga la corona del arcoiris.  
  
tomo- que es eso.  
  
eriol- cuando la luna este rodeada por siete colores.  
  
sol- permiteme corregirte pero solo son tres colores el azul el rojo y verde.  
  
sha- eso quere decir que en el empiezo del año nuevo.  
  
sol hacercandose a shaoran- tienes razón y te felicito, nos vemos.  
  
tomoyo- pero para eso solo faltan tres dias.  
  
sol,viendy y colin salieron de la casa sin prestar atención a lo ultimo.ya cuando se habian retirado las chicas sakura recargo su cara en el pecho de shaoran y le dijo:  
  
sak- crees que esa sea la verdad a mi me parece que nuestro sueño fue real.  
  
tomo- pero quien seria capaz de jugar con nuestra esperanza en eso las cartas sakura salierón de la bolsa de sakura y se dirijierón asia la puerta sakura se levanto y salio corriendo tras ellas.  
  
sak- que sucede esperen?  
  
sha- que les sucede a las cartas?  
  
eriol- hay una gran consentración de poder sercas de aqui.  
  
tomo- mira eriol mi broche empezo a brillar.  
  
mientras sakura y shaoran corrian tras las cartas se dierón cuenta de que una energia los llamaba.cuando llegarón a un templo se dierón cuenta de que loire y yue se encontravan frente a ellos y las cartas estavan levitando al rededor de sakura.  
  
sak- que sucede?  
  
yue- las cartas del destino an comensado a moverse.  
  
sha- y donde se encuentran.  
  
loire- no lo se se mueven muy rapido pero creo que se dirijen asía aca.  
  
kero y espi llegarón volando en su forma original.  
  
kero- que sucede?  
  
spi- creo que hay una pelea entre dos magias distintas cercas de aqui.  
  
depronto un rayo de luz se ve sakura utiliza la carta carrera ya que si utilizara vuelo alguien la podria ver cuando llego al situio de la exproción se encontro con que no se podia hacercar ya que habia una barrera protectora despues sintio una mano en su hombro y al voltearse se dio cuenta que era colin:  
  
colin- no te preocupes las que estan peleando es una drunda negra con una drunda blanca.  
  
sak- que no me preocupe que es lo que pasara si el drunda negro gana.  
  
colin- este sera un punto de poder negro.  
  
por atras de colin llego soledad.  
  
sol- no creo que eso ocurra ya que la drunda blanca es tu amiga tomoyo.  
  
sak- como si ella no tiene poderes magicos.  
  
viendy- claro que los tiene solo que nunca tuvo la nesecidad de desarrollarlos.  
  
de entre los edificios odcervan a dos chicas una era tomoyo con el traje que uso en el templo del viento y otra era cruz.  
  
sol- jamas pense que esa arrogante fuera una drunda.   
  
viendy- yo senti una energia muy rara pero nunca pense que fuera una drunda.   
  
colin- puedes identificar el poder o su estrella.  
  
sol- claro la de tomoyo..  
  
sak interrumpiendola- es la dela cruz de norte.  
  
sol- entonces no perdera ella sera una magnifica esgrimista.  
  
eriol- no......viendy saltando ensima de sol- tu de donde saliostes.  
  
erio- tomoyo no puede ser una guerrera ella es dulce y delicada.   
  
sol- la guerrera de la cruz del norte tiene que ser una verdadera dama.  
  
sak- por que?  
  
viendy- por que su simbolo es fino, y hermoso asi es como la representa  
  
sha- asta que los encuentro que sucede.  
  
sol- nada que te incumba. 


	10. descubriendo verdades II

************DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES***************  
  
soledad la volteo a mirar algo extrañada del comportamiento de su amiga.  
  
colin- te sucede algo viendy.  
  
viendy trato de levantarse de la mesa y retirarse en su mirada se veia el miedo que sentia choco contra una silla y cayo al suelo, yorata sonrio las otras dos chicas lo miraron extrañadas.  
  
shirawa- te sucede algo yorata.  
  
colin formo un campo de energia donde solo ellos (osea los diez chavos) se encontraban.  
  
sol- ya lo entiendo ustedes son angeles negros que bueno que nos dimos cuenta tan tarde sino no hubieramos disfrutado esta noche.  
  
en ese momento aleinad se dejo caer sobre el campo de batalla, entrando en el lugar mientras los demas solo la veian bajar lentamente siendo detenida por el aire negro que se formaba al rededor de ella.  
  
sakura se acerco a shaoran mientras que viendy se levantaba del suelo y los otros tres chicos se alejaban del grupito.  
  
aleinad- por eso no queria dejarlos irse solos ya se metieron en problemas.  
  
yorata- no para nada veras que nosotros no somos los que estamos en problemas yo me preocuparia por ellos- dirijiendose al grupito de sakura.  
  
mokoto- yo ya me estoy aburriendo asi que ya me voy.  
  
shirawa- mmmmmm. es cierto aun no es tiempo de preocuparnos por estos ñoños.  
  
sol- ñoños, ñoños, ñoños tu abuela ^¬¬.  
  
aleinad- soledad no te recomiendo que te pongas en ese plan con nosotros tu sabes que las que la lleban de perder son ustedes.  
  
colin- no lo creo estamos los siete angeles blancos aqui reunidos y ustedes son solo cuatro. mokoto- se equivocan, estan solo tres angeles negros y el droida negro.  
  
viendy sintio como yorata la tomaba de la mano al voltear se encontro con que el estaba aun lado de ella, se habia colocado ahi sin que ella lo sintiera, despues de eso una rafaga de viento la arrojo asia la pared estampandola ahi.  
  
sirawa estaba lista para atacar a tomoyo pero Eriol se interpuso y detuvo el ataque.  
  
aleinad- vamos no es momento para ponernos a pelear pronto muy pronto llegara el momento.  
  
depronto sakura shaoran eriol, tomoyo, soledad, viendy y colin fueron teletransportados al salon de un palacio los siete jovenes quedaron inconsientes por el cambio tam brusco que sufrieron de cambiar de una dimención a la otra.  
  
mientras en el concilio de los angeles negros los cuatro jovenes resivian un buen regaño.  
  
kaho- eso fue demasiado irresponsable de su parte, el convivir con los angeles blancos pudo tener consecuencias desastrosas.  
  
aleinad- no tienes que regañarnos tanto si ustedes son los que nos tienen atrapados aqui abajo esto es axfixiante.  
  
madre de shaoran- pero es por su bien.  
  
mokoto- que es bienestar, ustedes jamas nos dicen sus planes nos tienen con los ojos vendados haciendo que ustedes sean nuestras unicas guias, aveces me pregunto si en verdad lo que quiero es la destruccion de todos a lo mejor los equivocados son ustedes.  
  
salio del salon azotando la puerta se dirijio a la azotea del edificio donde se ento abrazando sus piernas, estaba un poco aturdida, el encuentro con los que eran los angeles negros la habia puesto a penzar, en verdad las personas eran todas malas, "por que?", se susurro a ella misma, desde que era niña habia sufrido mucho, su madre habia muerto frente a sus ojos, si cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veia la cara ensangrentada de su madre, aunque solo tenia en ese tiempo tres años lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.  
  
"flash black"  
  
No era muy tarde eran apenas las tres de la tarde, ella y su madre estaban en el parque *****, estaba jugando con otras niñas, era muy feliz apesar de que su padre habia muerto, no le dolio mucho pues casi no lo conocia y no sabia el significado de esa palabra muy bien, desde que era bebe se habia diferenciado por que no le gustaba llorar, aun cuando tenia hambre, era una niña extraña decian los demas, pero ella se sentia feliz, por que tenia una muy linda madre.   
  
ya habia estado mucho tiempo jugando en la arena, su madre la tomo de la mano y la llevo caminando asta la esquina, en ese momento mokoto sintio un escalofrio y no quizo caminar mas se quedo parada viendo a una muchacha que estaba frente a ella, tenia el cabello rojizo y largo, la miraba con un detenimiento y un odio que la niña sentia miedo, su madre la volteo a ver en ese momento.......   
  
Un conductor perdio el control de su carro y fue a estamparse en una esquina, la esquina del parque *******, una mujer estaba tirada en el suelo ensangrentada, mientras que su hija estaba en la esquina contraria con una joven de cabello rojizo, la niña se acerco a su madre y su madre solo le alcanzo a decir, "recuerda que te quiero, nadie puede doblegar tu poder no lo olvides." despues de eso murio pero ella no lloro, solo la miro, miro como se la llebaban, como se iba la unica persona a la que habia amado asta ese momento, despues de eso, siempre habia estado al cuidado de los angeles negros, estuvo casi por dos años sin hablar, estando en estado catatonico, asta que........  
  
"fin del flash blak"   
  
movio la cabeza ya era suficiente, no queria recordar esas cosas, no en ese momento. cerro los ojos y escucho una melodia muy suave que la hacia sentirse muy bien, cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con un joven de cabello negro piel blanca y muy guapo que tocaba una especie de flauta, ella solo lo veia.  
  
joven- disculpe si la moleste es solo que usted me inspiro.  
  
mokoto- quien es unsted.  
  
el chico se dirijio al barandal de la terraza- mi nombre no tiene importancia busco a una joven, tal vez usted pueda ayudarme.  
  
mokoto- aquien busca.  
  
joven- su nombre no lo conosco pero ella tiene el cabello negro y largo y una mirada soñadora es muy hermosa, pero no tanto como usted.  
  
mokoto se sonrojo, pero la saco de sus pensamientos una voz.  
  
kaho- mokoto que haces aqui afuera?  
  
cuando mokoto volteo a verla y luego volteo a ver al joven el joven ya no estaba.  
  
mokoto- donde esta?  
  
kaho- quien?  
  
mokoto- el chico que estaba aqui hace unos momentos.  
  
kaho- no bromes no habia nadie, mejor entra nesesitamos que estes adentro para que puedamos hablar todos.  
  
mokoto- pero......  
  
kaho- vamos entra.  
  
sakura desperto en un cuarto grandisimo, estaba adornado con flores de cerezo, se levanto y estaba vestida con un traje tradicional chino, como el de LI shaoran solo que el de ella era para mujer, salio del cuarto y se dirijio a un gran salon donde estaban sus amigos con una mujer de largos cabellos negros y estaba vestida con un kimono blanco que la hacia ver muy hermosa.  
  
mujer- ya desperto la que hacia falta.  
  
sol- ahora si nos va a decir donde estamos.  
  
mujer esta bien, yo los conosco asi que la unica que se tiene que presentar aqui soy yo, pero por fabor sientense.  
  
los chicos se sentaron al rededor de una gran mesa de thé.  
  
mujer- mi nombre es Minako Ahiko, o al menos ese era mi nombre antes de que muriera.  
  
tomoyo- quiere decir que estamos muertos.  
  
Minako- no, no lo estan yo solo queria contarles la verdad, y todo lo que tienen que saber aserca de su enemigos.  
  
sha- por que?, por que nosotros tenemos que pelear con ellos?.  
  
MInako- pues es que sus destinos estan muy unidos a los de ellos, esas personas no fueron escogidas a la lijera,, mmmmmmm, pero para explicar esto es mejor contar toda la historia.  
  
la mujer suspiro mientras los presentes la veian con ojos ansiosos.  
  
Minako- todo comenzo con la creación del universo, los dioses se sentian satisfechos ante la creacion de la tierra, era un mundo donde la magia podia ser controlada, sin tener que viajar a otra dimención, por lo que los dioses decidieron darle un lugar preferente a este bello planeta, pero no todo era tan bello por que este mundo comenzo a hacerse pequeño para ellos por lo que decidieron dejarlo y abandonarlo para formar otro mejor, asi tomando todo su poder construlleron "dashka-hai" que era un planeta paralelo a la tierra en otra dimención, los dioses decidieron irse a ese planeta y a la tierra dejarla para que personas semejantes a ellos vivieran en paz y armonia, para hacer una parodia de como los dioses vivirian si no tuvieran poderes.  
  
viendy- quiere decir que nosotros somo semejantes a los dioses.  
  
MInako- no todos, al igual que hay dioses buenos hay dioses malos.  
  
Minako- al construir "dashka-hai" los dioses se separaron en tres grupos, el primero se fue de esta dimencion y decidieron vivir en paz en ese planeta, el segundo grupo se fue a viajar por el universo para ver si encontraba un mundo mejor para ellos, pero el tercer grupo desobedecio los deseos de la mayoria de los dioses y se quedaron en la tierra como castigo fueron liquidados uno a uno por los enviados de una poderosisima diosa que fue la misma que construyo la tierra, ella les mando a matar, pero como venganza, los sobrevivientes, juntaron todo su poder y formaron un ejebolrcito constituido por siete guerreros que tenian como misión destruir la tierra como venganza.  
  
sakura- pero si la diosa era tan poderosa por que no los detuvo.  
  
minako- por que entre esos siete guerreros se encontraba la persona que mas amaba, asi que prefirio morir a manos de él antes de matarlo.  
  
sol- no puedo creer que él la aga matado a ella.  
  
Minako- pero como el corazon de ella le pertenecia a él y a su mayor creación, cuando murio formo siete dioses que tendrian que pelear encontra de los angeles negros.  
  
colin- no le encuentro mucha logica si eso es cierto entonses que tenemos que ver nosotros.  
  
minako- cada mil años surge la reencarnacion de esos guerreros, y pelean para decidir el futuro de este planeta.  
  
eriol- y que tiene que ver el droida en todo esto.  
  
minako- el corazon de esa diosa se partio en dos, una parte le pertenecia a su amor, asu guerrero, y se convirtio en la protectora de él, y la otra parte es su gran deseo por proteger la tierra, por eso se formaron los dos droidas.  
  
sha- estas diciendo que es una pelea entre dioses.  
  
Minako- ustedes fueron vendesidos con la gracia de tener el poder de un dios, solo tienen que desearlo con el corazon.  
  
tomoyo- entonses nuestro poder se basa en los deseos que tengamos con el corazon.  
  
Minako- si su poder se deriba de sus sueños de sus iluciones y deseos.  
  
sol- esto es muy extraño, para empezar quien eres tu, solo sabemos que tu eres un espiritu, y por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos no nos estas diciendo toda la verdad, hace falta algo, algo muy importante.  
  
Minako- vaya ahora entiendo por que eres la reencarnacion de "sakurazukamori" eres tan astuta como una asesino, tan odcervadora y determinante como tu antesesor.  
  
la mujer saco una espada de su mano derecha y comenzo a atacar a soledad quien esquivaba los ataques asta que soledad detuvo la espada con su mano derecha.  
  
sol- que es lo que te proponias, quien eres.  
  
Minako- te matare.  
  
la sangre de soledad escurria por la espada y caia en el suelo.  
  
sol- tu no eres un espiritu eres una angel negro.  
  
al escuchar esto el salon se destruyo y los chicos despertaron bajo la lluvia enmedio de un parque en el cual se encontraba un arbol de cerezo enmedio, el árbol era enorme y emanaba de este una poderosisima energia maligna, lo que ocacionaba que los chicos sintieran miedo, pero soledad se lebanto y se dirijio a este, al estar frente al grandisimo arbol lo abrazo.  
  
sol- gracias por salvarnos.  
  
eriol- antes de volver aqui, senti una gran fuerza maligna, es la misma que hay en este árbol, aque se debe.  
  
colin- en este árbol esta estancado todo el poder de soledad, el árbol nos salvo de una muerte segura.  
  
sha- entonses todo lo que nos dijo esa señora era mentira.  
  
viendy- no todo, en realidad todo lo que nos dijo era cierto pues esa leyenda es mejor conocida como la leyenda del "dashka-hai", pero yo pensaba que eso era una leyenda, pero todo concuerda. sakura- entonses tendremos que pelear contra unos dioses.  
  
sol- si, pero ella nos mintio, por que no reencarnan los espiritus malignos, ellos no mueren solo pierden sus poderes por mil años, al perder la batalla, pero.....  
  
sha- pero que?  
  
sol- ese tipo de espiritus se apoderan de los cuerpos de las personas que más amamos, estos espiritus se alimentan del corazon puro de una persona que ame la reencarnación del dios que esta determinado a matarle. 


	11. tristes recuerdos

cap10  
  
la noche corria tranquila la calle estaba decierta solo alumbrada por la luna y unas cuantas lamparas que parecian que se negaban a alumbrar, no se escuchaba nada que no fueran los suspiros de ellos, un solo hombre estaba frente a un grupo de personas, un solo hombre habia hecho que ellos sintieran un miedo que no les permitia pensar logicamente.   
  
despues de unos segundos de solo escuchar la respiracion de las cinco personas que estaban rodeando a una niña tratando de protegerla se escucho el desenfundar de las espadas, el hombre solo camino lentamente asia ellos, esas personas sentian el miedo y al sentirlo aproximarse empuñaron sus espadas con mayor desesperación, sus rostros mostraban un miedo terrible que los asia desorientarse.  
  
Una mujer del grupo tiro su espada y abrazo a la niña tratando de cubrirla, ante tal acto el hombre que vestia una gabardina negra solo sonrio, saco un cigarro y lo encendio, los otros cuatro acompañantes alfin pudieron controlar su miedo y trataron de desifrar que clase de poder tenia el hombre que estaba frente a ellos, la niña solo los obcervaba no entendia nada, nunca habia visto a sus cinco guardianes tan preocupados.  
  
No se podia saber quien seria el primero en atacar, lo que si se podia ver era que los protectores de la niña sabian que no seria una pelea facil y se preparaban para lo inevitable.   
  
Hombre- ya dejense de juegos, solo entregenme a la niña, de todas maneras moriran ustedes seran los que escogan entre una muerte lente y dolorosa o una rapida.  
  
uno de los del grupo se adelanto mientras que los otros tres asian una barra para cerrarle el paso al otro hombre en caso de que quiciera acercarse a la niña- ella es un alma pura no dejaremos que la contamines.  
  
hombre2- si sakurazukamori, ella es ahora nuestra.  
  
sakurazukamori- esa niña- se detuvo un momento pero continuo alzando la voz lo suficiente como para todos los que dormian en esa calle lo escucharan- no es de ustedes, ella no pertenese a nadie ustedes no tienen derecho a decidir su futuro.  
  
hombre3- ahora lo pagaras.  
  
cuando los cuatro hombres atacaron al sakurazukamori solo se vio la sangre volar por el aire, el asesino nisiquiera se habia acercado a ellos, sus poderes espirituales le habian permitido premeritar el ataque, la niña trato de soltarse de la mujer al ver al hombre para correr asia él.  
  
niña- sempain, sempain  
  
trataba de ir asia el pero la mujer la detenia mientras lloraba tratando de ocultar su cara tras el caebello negro y largo de la niña. depronto el hombre la tomo de los cabellos eh hizo que soltara a la niña la cual corrio asia él y lo abrazo, la mujer estaba en el suelo, pero se levanto y saco un cuchillo para matar con el a la niña que abrazaba al hombre que en ese momento se encontraba en cunclillas abrazandola igualmente.  
  
La mujer no supo como pero le atraveso el corazon con la mano derecha antes de que ella pudiera siquiera asercarsele a la niña que ahora estaba atras del hombre abrazandole.  
  
mujer- tu, quien no tenia sentimientos as protegido al unico demonio que es capaz de destruir la tierra, tu eres un..........  
  
la mujer murio y la niña estaba apunto de llorar al escuchar que le habian llamado demonio, pero el hombre se agacho y la miro .  
  
sakurazukamori- tu no eres un demonio, ellos no tienen razon, tu eres lo que quieras ser, siempre recuerdalo. niña- te manchaste las manos.  
  
sakurazukamori- eso ya no importa ahora.  
  
niña- yo te cuidare, quiero estar junto a ti.  
  
el sakurazukamori la abrazo y la cargo para luego comenzar a caminar- me extrañaste.  
  
niña- mucho, no podia dormir solo esperaba la luna llena para volver a verte.  
  
sakurazukamori- tenemos que ponerle mucho empeño para salir de esto, ellos vendran por ti.  
  
niña- no te preocupes sempain yo ya se defenderme.  
  
los dos se perdieron en la inmensidad de la noche mientras la sangre se extendia en el suelo de la calle.   
  
soledad desperto en su cuarto, habia soñado o mas bien recordado todo lo que habia pasado recordaba todo eso como si hubieran pasado solo unas cuantas horas de lo ocurrido, se dirijio a su tocador y se miro al espejo tomo el cepillo y comenzo a desenredarse el cabello, aun recordaba como lo hacia él su sempain, su querido sempain, cuantos años pasaron juntos no los queria contar por que se le hacia que habian sido solo unas horas, pero las horas mas bellas de su vida. aun recordaba cuando los dos caminaban por las calles solitarias de tokio, sabia que el era un asesino pero no le importaba, nunca le habia importado nada de eso, ella siempre tan fresca ( como el solia decir), apesar de que los dos se habian rpometido estar siempre juntos él tenia que haberse ido, era una extraña anegdota del destino pero la respetaba, solo le dolia recordar todo, si el la viera en ese momento seguro se reiria, le diria "tu la niña que jamas llora y siempre me sonrie, estas llorando por mi, vamos eleva ese animo y sigue adelante".  
  
esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que muriera, esa noche fue fria pero a la vez calida, fue triste pero a la vez feliz, el se habia ido pero a la vez el permanesia con ella, y le daba animo cada vez que lo nesesitaba.   
  
se levanto se vitio con su uniforme y salio para preparar el desayuno, lo dejo todo listo los jovenes se habian instalado en la sala mientras que las chicas en la habitacion de huespedes, salio de su casa sin decir a donde iba y se dirijio al parque para encontrarse con el arbol de cerezo, ahi en ese mismo lugar donde se habia tenido que despedir de su sempain, el mismo lugar donde habia visto morir a su mejor amiga y donde conocio a una persona que haria que el futuro de la tierra cayera sobre la decición de un solo chico.   
  
se disponia a retirarse cuando se topo con un chico.   
  
yorata- que haces tan temprano y sola no sabes que es peligroso.  
  
sol- esto solo es un juego de niños "por que?, no, dejamos todo y solo nos olvidamos de vivir"  
  
yorata- eso es cierto tu al igual que yo dejamos todo solo para ayudar a las personas que para nuestro parecer tenian la razon.  
  
sol- no, ahi te equivocas, yo nunca me separe de mis sueños.  
  
yorata- tu siempre haces lo que quieres pero un dia alguien te controlara.  
  
sol- eso es lo que tu crees.  
  
yorata- tu tuviste la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros y la desperdiciaste.  
  
sol- creo que tenemos tu y yo teorias distintas acerca del desperdicio.  
  
yorata- apenas ayer te reconoci.  
  
sol- yo digo lo mismo no pense que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar.  
  
yorata- la rpoxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos toma eso en cuenta  
  
sol- si ya lo se.  
  
yorata desaparecio al dar la vuelta al arbol justo cuando una rafa de viento paso por el lugar, soledad no comprendia el por que habia conocido a yorata en un sueño y el tambien la conocia pero no quiso comprenderlo no ese dia asi que salio rumbo a su escuela.  
  
mientras en la casa de soledad las chicas se despiertan.  
  
colin- y soledad.  
  
viendy- salio temprano ya sabes que dia es hoy, no?.  
  
sakura- que?  
  
viendy- hoy es lunes y entra temprano a la escuela.  
  
sakura- va a la escuela adsta en vacaciones.  
  
colin- si que aburrida.  
  
tomoyo- vaya creo que la velada fue algo pesada no lo creen.  
  
colin- y los chicos ya abran preparado el desayuno.  
  
sakura- espero que si me muero de hambre.  
  
Los chicos se despertaron desayunaron y se fueron a la escuela, durante todo el dia no se vieron ya que iban en grupos diferentes pero cuando a sakura y tomoyo les tocaba clase en el gimnacio al entrar lo encontraron vasio asi que cuando iban a salir la puerta se cerro y las cortinas tambien.  
  
las luces se encendieron y vieron que estaba enmedio de la cancha de basquett se encontraba shirawa y aleinad, sakura saco su llave pues ya se temia que ellas no estuvieran ahi por buena gente, mientras que de la mano derecha de tomoyo aparecio una espada.  
  
shirawa- vaya ya venian preparadas.  
  
sakura- que es lo que quieren?  
  
aleinad- que no es ovio matarlas.  
  
tomoyo- sakura hay que tener cuidado.  
  
depronto la pelea comenzo aleinad ataco a sakura con unas cartas muy parecidas a las de ella, pero en ese momento tambien tomoyo peleaba con shirawa.  
  
las cosas no estaban muy faciles el gimnacio estaba resibiendo un buen daño, depronto en el lugar entraron por una ventana kero y yue, fue en ese presisomomento cuando shirawa formo un campo de batalla y los encerro.  
  
Por su parte shaoran eriol y las demas chicas sintieron la presencia de ese poder y trataron de llegar pero la barrera no los dejaba entrar.  
  
sakura- que te propones.  
  
aleinad- les tengo una sorpresa a yue y kerberos.  
  
tomoyo se acerco a sakura mientras que los guardianes intentaban protegerlas pero en ese momento del lado oscuro del gimnacio aparcio una persona muy cercana a ellos.  
  
aparecio loire..  
  
yue- que haces aqui?  
  
loire- yo protejo a mi ama a aleinad ella tiene las cartas del destino.  
  
en ese momento shirawa ataco a tomopyo estampandola en la pared donde las dos desaparecieron.  
  
aprovechando la confucion aleinad ataco a kero pero el contuvo el ataque y justo cuando iba a reaccionar aleinad sakura la ataco con la carta del fuego.  
  
por su lado loire ataco a yue pero el solo esquivaba los ataques. sakura y kero atacaron a aleinad quien cayo invconciente (eso parecia muy facil) asi las cartas del destino salieron volando y se destruyeron, por su lado loire se dejo caer en el piso yue corrio asi ella y ella solo le dijo.  
  
loire- morire pero podre ver tu cara........(mientras le enterraba algo en la espalda)..de dolor   
  
yue atrato de abrazarla pero en ese momento sakura y kero vieron como loire sacaba una daga y se la enterraba por la espada a yue, sakura no alcanzo a avisarle de lo que iba a ocurri atiempo asi que yue resivio el impacto cuando sakura corrio asi ellos aleinad la detuvo arrojandole un poder que hizo que ella se viera cubierta por una aire diabolico.  
  
estaba dentro de una esfera que cada vez se asia mas pequeña y que desprendia rayos negros dirigidos asia ella.  
  
y ella solo podia ver como yue agonizaba en ese momento kero ataco a aleinad, pero ni le hacia daño, en ese momento kero volteo a ver a yue quien se desangraba mientras loire acababa de desaparecer.  
  
aleinad- suena chitoso yo sacrifique a mi guardiana y tu a tus dos guardianes, solo que yo sere la vensedora. en ese momento sakura escucho telepaticamente la voz de kero  
  
kero- sakura, no llores nosotros estaremos bien nuestro deber es protegerte, recuerda que nosotros siempre estaremos contigo.  
  
antes de que sakura pudiera decir algo kero y yue se colocaron uno atras de aleinad y otro adelante y comenzaron a juntar toda su energia cosa que aleinad no se esperaba, y ya que la tenian toda reunida la dejaron caer sobre ella, aleinad no se pudo ni mover asi que la energia la evaporizo, pero no solo a ella sino tambien a kero y a yue, ante los ojos atonitos de sakura, durante la explosion la bola de energia se disperso y el gimnacio estaba apunto de derrumbarse, sakura solo tuvo tiempo de colocar su escudo, mientras lloraba .  
  
El polvo se levantaba, shaoran busco desesperadamente a sakura y la encontro inconsiente y con algunos raspones casi enmedio del gimnacio ya destruido, por su parte los demas buscaron a tomoyo pero no la encontraron.   
  
soledad caminaba sobre las ruinas y encontro un dige que traia aleinad en el cueyo, era la prueva de que ella habia muerto gracias al sacrificio de kero y yue.  
  
Se podia sentir en el aire la magia de aleinadk, como gota a gota se esparcia con el viento al igual que el polvo.  
  
Eso era prueva evidente de que se habia realizado una pelea magica en ese lugar.  
  
Cuando el viento comenzaba a sesar se escucho un grito, era la voz de tomoyo.  
  
los presentes se quedaron atonitos pues no podian saber de donde provenia pero en ese momento un temblor comenzo dejandolos aun mas desubicados.  
  
Mientras en su cuarto mokoto, lloraba al sentir la perdida de su amiga, en su mente solo se podia preguntar si esa pelea tenia algun sentido.   
  
Mientras en el salon los demas solo estaban cayados, pues al igual que los demas no podian sentir ni la enegia de shirawa ni la de tomoyo, acaso ellas dos habian desaparecido, la primera en hablar fue kaho.  
  
kaho- creo que es momento de comenzar la pela final.  
  
gendo- tienes razon dentro de una semana es luna llena, el dia que comienza el fin del mundo.  
  
la madre de shaoran- o nuestro fin.  
  
yorata se paro de la mesa y salio del cuarto sin decir nada mas.  
  
todos estaban consternados ante el resultado de la pelea, una pelea que segun ellos estaba ganada por parte de aleinad.  
  
Tomoyo se encontraba en la parte de atras del gimnacio peleando con shirawa, pero al ver que el gimnacio caia en pedazos trato de entrar para ver a sakura pero shirawa la detuvo.  
  
shirawa- la pelea es conmigo no con tu aleinad.  
  
tomoyo- pero, sakura espero que estes bien.  
  
shirawa- tu amiga esta bien aleinad es la que desaparesio.  
  
tomoyo- como puesdes decir eso tan fria mente.  
  
shirawa- si murio es por algo no lo crees, ella fue una tonta pero yo no sere igual a ella.  
  
tomoyo- como puesde hacer todas estas cosas que acaso no tienes corazon.  
  
shirawa- corazon ya veras, te mostrare el destino que tendran tus amigos por tener corazon.  
  
cuando una luz toco a tomoyo ella solo pudo gritar ante las viciones que tuvo, por el poder de shirawa, cuando tomoyo cayo desmayada shirawa la iba a matar, pero una daga salio de la nada y le taraveso el corazon.  
  
en sus momentos de agonia vio la imagen de una mujer, habia sido la madre de shaoran.   
  
Las horas pasaron Eriol habia encontrado a tomoyo desmayada y la habia llebado junto con sakura a un hospital, el padre de sakura fue el primero en llegar por que su hermano estaba en una excursión por parte de la escuela lejos de ahi.   
  
La madre de tomoyo llego un poco despues, los chicos solo les quedaba esperar el resultado o lo que dijeran los doctores, del estado de sus amigas.   
  
Soledad estaba pensativa, sentada en una de las ultimas bancas de la sala de espera, estaba escuchando en Walman una canción que le hacia recordar asu sempain, depronto salio el doctor y se dirijio al padre de sakura.   
  
doctor- su hija esta bien solo tiene unos cuantos rasguños y esta desmayada, pero se recuperara.  
  
Fuj- ella estara bien entonses doctor.  
  
doctor- si, su estado es estable.  
  
Eriol- y la otra joven.  
  
Doctor- de ella no podemos decir lo mismo al pareser resibio un impacto muy severo y se encuentra en estos momentos un poco grave.  
  
A todos los presentes la noticia les cayo como una cubetada de agua fria, soledad tomo su mochila y salio del hospital sin decirle nada a nadie, al estar afuera comenzo a correr en dirección asia un templo que no se encontraba muy lejos.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron en el hospital, colin trato de reconfortar un poco a Eriol, mientras el padre de sakura trataba de calmar a la madre de tomoyo.   
  
Viendy se hacerco a shaoran para preguntarle algo que se temia.  
  
Viendy- sientes el poder de Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran nego con la cabeza- no puedo sentir nada.  
  
Viendy- eso quiere decir que alguien sello sus poderes.  
  
shaoran- o algo.  
  
Viendy- apuesto que......  
  
en ese momento la ciudad comenzo a temblar, los chicos se asomaron a la ventana y vieron como una luz se desprendia de un lugar no muy lejano a donde se encontraban ellos.  
  
colin- que demonios es eso.  
  
En el sitio donde provenia la luz estaba soledad, se encontraba cercas del arbol de cerezos, cuando se topo con yorata quien le arrojo un hechizo magico que hizo que un fuego intenso la rodeara y provocara que cayera al suelo con unos cuantos raspones.  
  
soledad- idiota que querias matarme, bonito el resibimiento que me das.  
  
Yorata- que es lo que quieres?, aque as venido.  
  
soledad- si no lo sabes eres mas tonto de lo que creia.  
  
yorata tomo una flor de cerezo y la desiso en su mano- ellas dos murieron, no puedo creerlo.  
  
soledad- pero tomoyo no, ella aun esta bien, dime donde esta y te perdonare la vida.  
  
yorata desenfundo una espada que tenia en la empuñadura escrito con kanjis "nadeisko".  
  
sol- me mataras acaso?  
  
yorata- no solo acabare lo que aleinad comenzo.  
  
depronto una luz mas fuerte que la del fuego de yorata los rodeo eh hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo como si la gravedad de ese lugar fuera demasiado fuerte para ellos.  
  
en el aire se podia escuchar el susurro que decia "no lo hagan"  
  
La primera en salir del hospital fue viendy que se dirijio al lugar de donde provenia la luz, al llegar ahi encontro a soledad tirada mientras que yorata apenas y podia permaneser en pie, cuando dirijio la mirada a donde yorata estaba mirando se topo con que una señora de un kimono raro lo estaba atacando.  
  
yorata- misao por que acaso tu nos as traicionado.  
  
misao- cayate- saco un abanico con el cual realizaba un conjuro magico, viendy a su vez comenzo a llamar a sus poderes ocultos y frente a ella aparesio un tipo de daga con la cual se corto la yema del dedo gordo de la mano izquierda y cuando una gota de sangre cayo al suelo en ese parque se abrio una dimensión paralela, cuando viendy abrio los ojos se encontro conque tomoyo estaba tirada al lado de soledad y al igual que ella estaba inconciente.   
  
viendy- tú quien eres?  
  
misao- vaya tenemos visitas, pero miren quien es, no es nadie más que mi querida sobrina.  
  
yorata- vete de aqui ella te matara.  
  
viendy- misao tu no....-despues de un segundo de silencio- BUENO YA QUE LO PONES ASI PUES TENDRE QUE PELEAR CON TIGO ^^  
  
yorata- estas loca o solo un poco tonta ¬¬¡  
  
misao- ya dejense de juegos, ahora veran.  
  
misato atacaba a viendy con unas rafagas de fuego mientras yorata trataba de reanimar a soledad y a tomoyo. 


	12. adios

La noche corria tranquila para la gente que carese de poderes magicos pero para ellas la noche tenia un olor impecnado a sangre, sangre de gente inocente, una de las jovenes se vio las manos las tenia cubiertas de sangre, sentia la sangre escurrirse por entre sus dedos y apesar de que eso carecia de toda logica, le gustaba, le gustaba sentir coimo el calor se le resbalaba, como se le caia al piso la vida que apenas segundos atras habia arebatado tan cruelmente.  
  
miro el suelo y se encontro con el cadaver de la que fuera momentos antes su presa, sonrio satisfecha, ya habia llebado acabo su trabajo, ahora podia regresar y tal vez descansar, por que seguramente dormir le seria imposible, despues de todo desde cuando un Sakurasukamori dormia, miro por ultima vez el cadaver, en verdad ella era despiadada, la mujer que estaba en el suelo, estaba ensangrentada y no solo eso sino que tenia muchos rasguños y en el pecho tenia una hermosa daga con la empuñadura de una flor de cerezo, en verdad hsabia hecho un buen trabajo con sus nuevos poderes, poders que le habia arrebatado a una niña que estaba llorando junto al cadaver del que habia sido el mejor de los Sakurazukamoris.  
  
Pero ahora ella tenia el poder y no habia persona humana que se lo pudiera arrebatar, por que ella no amaba a nadie.  
  
Una lluvia de petalos de cerezo callo por la calle, la joven de cabello corto se sorprendio, es que acaso el árbol le estaba agradeciendo por la victima que le habia ofresido, pero no podia ser eso por que su ser sentia un escalofrio que hacia que la sangre se le helara, y por si eso fuera poco sentia la mirada penetrante de alguien.  
  
Asi que con mucho miedo (por que el querer cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar era un signo inconfundible del miedo) volteo, y vio ahi parada al final de la calle, a esa niña, la misma niña que estaba llorando junto al cuerpo del antiguo Sakurazukamori.  
  
- a eres tú, valiente susto me has propinado, no sabes que no deberias estar aqui.  
  
- Tú no eres un Sakurazukamori, no eres digna del poder del cerezo, ytú no eres nadie- su voz era tremula y directa, parecia no tener miedo ni sorpresa por el cuerpo que habia frente a ella.  
  
- y supongo que tu eres muy buena como para tener este poder no?- La joven temblo aun más cuando la niña comenzo a caminar- dejate de tonterias- La nueva Sakurazukamori dio u paso asia atras pero para su sorpresa choco con un árbol, miro asu alrededor y se vio en un bosque rodeado de árboles de cerezo, se miro asi misma y los petalos de cerezoi al tocarla se convertian en gotas espesas de sangre.  
  
Fue cuando se comenzo a preguntar como habia hecho esa niña indefensa para encerrarla en una dimencion de tiempo.  
  
-No te preocupes por entenderlo, no sirve de nada, debes saber que tu fin esta cerca, los dioses te dieron el poder para provarte y para que te desenvolvieras en los ultimos dias de vida, espero que lo hagas disfrutado tanto como yo.  
  
- a que te refieres??- la joven no podia creer la frialdad que encerraban los ojos de aquella niña, sus ojos eran grices y frios como si la unica emocion que transmitieran fuera la felicidad de dar muerte.  
  
- aun no lo entiendes, te lo dire como si este fuera tu ultimo deseo, despues de todo debo cumplirte tu ultima petición antes de moriri.........- dio un pequeño paso y tomo uyna flor de cerezo- antes de obtener mi poder debo de matar a la que seria la destinada por el bien para destruir a los Sakuras, pero tú como todos los demas fuiste corrompida por el poder y no me destruiste, aun peor mataste para alimentar al cerezo en lo que yo despertaba, eres igual a los demas y moriras como tus antepasados, moriras a manos de un verdadero Sakurazukamori.  
  
La niña sonrio placidamente, la joven intento correr pero no podia sus piernas no se movian, incluso intento empuñar su daga pero esta se desiso como si fuera sangre y al caer al piso volvio a su estado natural.  
  
- no te molestes en tratar de empuñar esa daga, ahora ella me pertenece, es tú turno para temblar.  
  
La joven salio corriendo pero adonde iba unas dagas salian de la nada y la atacaban, cuando volteaba asia atras solo veia la cara de la niña, la cara sonriente de un "demonio", sin querer cayo al suelo y lo ultimo que vio fue su sangre volar por el aire y voilverse petalos de cerezo, despues solo pudo escuchar su corazon y las pocas palabras que le dijo la niña.  
  
- debes estar horgullosa moriste en este hermoso jardin donde solo pueden entrar los elejidos y sus victimas, no te sientas mal por morir a manos de una niña como yo te debes sentir honrada sino fuera porti yo jamas hubiera despertado, cuando alguien de tu familia me toque despertare de nuevo y te puedo garantizar que el final de este patetico mundo llegara, ya que el odio que siento por estas personas no se calmara por nada, ustedes pagaran caro lo que han hecho.  
  
La luz de la luna ilumino la cara de la niña la sangre habia salpicado sus ropas y su cara pero parecia que eso no le afectaba, despues cayo desmayada, tal vez la profesia que habia dicho se volveria realidad o tal vez no.  
  
(nota de la autora. Por si hay alguna duda, la niña no es nadie más ni nadie menos que...? mejor no les digo pero creo que ya se lo sospechan no?)  
  
Viendy se levanto deprisa, Misato enserio era muy buena peleando ya habia hecho almenos que viendy se estampara más de una vez en algun árbol, pero cada vez que viendy se sentia desfalleser miraba a sus amigas y despues recordaba que pasaria si ella llegara a morir, ese destino no le gustaba para nada asi que se volvia a levantar y atacar.  
  
despues de un desesperado ataque, viendy cayo inconsiente asi que Misato se acerco a ella y saco una espada de su mano izquierda con la cual estaba dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza a Viendy pero depronto el lugar comenzo a llenarse con una neblñina negra, se sentia nueva mente en el aire un olor a sangre y una energia maligana que hacia temblar asta el ultimo rincon del cuerpo, Misato miro a su alrededor, Yorata etaba desmayado al igual que las otras dos jovenes, que era aquello que ella sentia, volvio a mirara a su victima pero para sus sorpresa ella ya no estaba en el suelo, 4estaba frente a ella y sus ojos no parecian los mismos, se vian sedientos de venganza, parecia como poseida por un espiritu maligno, sus poder parecia haber cambiado de ser blanco a ser perverso, su cara tenia una tipica sonrisa burlona cargada de sobervia, las dos se miraron por unos segundo pero despues de la nada salieron unos hilos, que aprisionaron a Misato, esta vez no tenia escapatoria, poco a poco los hilos que parecian de plata por que eran frios y cortantes se fueron enterrando en la carne de la joven, cuando miro a los pies de viendy, se dio cuenta que viendy solo tocaba el piso con la punta de sus pies parecia que la joven estaba levitando.  
  
no supo por que pero en ese momento Misato tuvo un rercuerdo de cuando ella y viendy jugaban cerca del parque.  
  
Flas Black  
  
a viendy siempre la molestaban los niños por que era huerfana, pero siempre Misato la defendia, pero ese dia en sisnguylar Misato no habia ido con Viendy, cuando Misato fue a buscar a viendy lo que encontro no le agrado nada el parque estaba desierto estaba rodeado de una neblina negra y se sentia una presencia que daba miedo, viendy por su parte estaba en un columpio, sentada sin moverse, cuando Misato se hacerco a Viendy, la niña levanto la cara y la mirada de ella no era la misma, era una mirada que daba miedo, fria y calculadora.  
  
- aun cuando diga que no lo queria hacer tú sabes que si queria.  
  
Misato se extraño por las palabras de su amiga pero cualdo miro a su alrededor vio a todos los niños muertos ensangrentados como si algun moustro ubiera atacado ese lugar, de la impresión ella se desmayo.  
  
FIn Flas Black  
  
Misato no reacciono asta ese momento asta que escucho en su mente su propio grito de cuando habia presenciado eso por primera vez, su cuerpo se colapso y cayo al suelo cubierta de sangre, los hilos desaparecieron y viendy se aproximo a ella.  
  
- ya no lo hagas más doloroso  
  
Despues de haber dicho esas palabras Misato ya no sintio más dolor, por que ya habia muerto.  
  
Shaoran y compañia habian llegado al parque y encontraron a sus amigas tiradas mientras que Viendy estaba de espaldas a ellos, vieron el cuerpo ensangrentado de Misato.  
  
- Viendy que ocurrio- Eriol estaba muy desconcertado.  
  
Cuando Viendy volteo Colin casi se muere del susto se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzo a repetirse una y otra vez "esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser", los chicos no entendian nada, su amiga se via muy cambiada.  
  
en ese momento Viendy ataco a Shaoran y lo mando a volra mientras que una rafaga de viento estampo ehn una pared a Eriol, Colin seguia en el suelo por lo que no se dio cuanta cuando su amiga se le hacerco, parecia que la hiba a golpear, pero Colin dio una salto y se alejo de su amiga.  
  
- VIendy vulve en ti, no puedes dejarte gobernar almenos aun no, todabia no es tiempo recuerda nuestra verdadera misión recuerdalo, vamos yo se que púedes.  
  
Viendy volvio a atacar a Colin quien a duras penas podia esquivar las rafagas de viento, despues de un tiempo Colin cayo al suelo, mientras que Viendy se acercaba a ella, de un momento a optro seria el final de colin si no se defendia asi que se levanto y saco un amuleto (de esos como ls que usa rei para paralizar a los demonios en Sailor Moon) y de este comenzaron a salir unas rafagas de fuego que rodearon a Viendy, despues le lanzo otro que cayo en la frente de su amiga y la dejo paralizada, despues cayo al suelo.  
  
- que demonios fue eso- Shaoran se acerco a Colin.  
  
- es solo, bueno creo que es momento de contarles nuestro secreto.  
  
Eriol corrio asia donde estaba Tomoyo y soledad, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Yorata ya no estaba.  
  
Los seis chicos fueron a la casa de Tomoyo donde se sentaron a despejar las dudas.  
  
- Colin que demonios fue lo que le paso a Viendy.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Viendy quein estaba aun inconsiente, por su parte Soledad y Colin estaban muy serias.  
  
- Lo que ocurrio es un tanto complicado- Colin miro su taza de té.  
  
- ustedes saben que existen tres tipos de magia no?- soledad comenzo a hablar.  
  
- si la magia Oriental que a ido evolucionando ya que antes era con conjuros pero ahora se puede utilizar con amuletos o con cartas como las de Sakura- dijo Shaoran un poco despreocupado.  
  
- despues esta la magia espiritual que depende de la vitalidad de la persona y la magia que se obtiene mediante ritos- Eriol parecia saber mucho sobre el tema.  
  
- si pero existe otro tipo de magia que convina los tres, es muy peligrosa y poderosa y como las personas dejaron de utilizarla se perdio con el tiempo- Colin miro a sus amigos.  
  
- con esos poderes se llama aun ente que uno crea segun su poder, pero en algunos casos ese ente lo pose sin que sea llamado, es como en el caso de Viendy, ella pose un ente negro muy poderoso y maligno es por eso que nos ataco, cuando sale de control no hay quien lo contenga.  
  
- yo tambien poseo uno, solo que el mio es un poco mpás razonable- Colin mior a Soledad- el mio pertenece al legado del fuego y por lo tanto soy la unica que puede encerrar a los demas entes.  
  
- Soledad eso quiere decir que tu tambien tienen uno- ERiol la miro preocupado.  
  
- el mio aun no lo he despertado pero por lo que se cuyando el despierte nadie lo podra volver a dormiri nisiquiera Colin.  
  
- en ese caso por que le dijiste a Viendy que tenian una misión?- cuando Shaoran vio la cara de Colin sintio como si hubiera dicho algo muy malo.  
  
- es por si mi ente despierta, se dice que cuando despierte el tercer ente la destruccion del planeta recaera sobre sus manos- Soledad le dio una sonrisa a Colin para tranquilizarla.  
  
- estas diciendo que tú y Viendy estan aqui para cuando despierte el ente de Soledad matarlo.  
  
- si despues de que él mate al druida negro  
  
- y que pasara con Soledad?- Tomoyo temia a la respuesta.  
  
- morire, si mi ente mure yo tambien muero- Soledad se vuia tan tranquila que aterrorizaba.  
  
- estas diciendo que todo esto fue planeado por el destino.  
  
- si tu sabes que las coincidencias no existen.  
  
- tal vez cuando pelemos contra el drida negro, se nuestro largo adios.  
  
Los seis jovenes se quedaron muy consternados.  
  
NOtas de la autora: que les parece asta ahorita critiquenme si...... 


	13. madre

Shaoran no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, esas tres chicas aun tenian muchos secretos qu no les habian contado, por que demonios no les decian toda la verdad de una buena vez en lugar de andarla dando en partes, que acaso eso era tan malo que no se podia decir todo de una buena vez, pero eso no era lo unico que le procupaba, habia algo que presentiak, algo muy malo estaba apunto de ocurrir, algo tan malo que nisiquiera el se lo esperaba.  
  
Se dio vuelta en la cama y algo llamo su atencion, parecia ser una sombra asi que de un salto se puso de pie.  
  
- joven LI no se asuste yo no vengo a hacerle daño- dijo la voz femenina- vengo a alertarle sobre una persona, usted esta destinado a llebar una de las peleas más crudas y crueles de esta guerra pero no se preocupe, usted solo dejese llebat los sentimientos que tiene ocukltos en el corazon, vera que todo estara muy bien.  
  
- quien eres tú?- Shaoran no se veia muy confiado.  
  
- no le puedo revelar mi identidad aun, pronto nos encontraremos no se preocupe, estoy segura que pronto se iniciara la batalla final.  
  
- como puedes saber eso.  
  
- no lo se todo pero puedo asegurar que una de las personas que más lo aman y que usted más ama ah muerto, entrego su alma a la luna, asi que cuando la luna se tiña de rojo usted y todos los que le rodean lloraran lagrimas de sangre.  
  
- quien eres por que no te muestras.  
  
La joven salio al balcon y con la poca luz de la luna Shaoran se dio cuenta de que era una muy bien parecida, tenia los ojos grices y una piel muy blanca, su cabello negro y largo bailaba con el viento, sus labios eran muy rojos.  
  
- yo soy tu angel protector, cuando la cosa se ponga muy mal yo tomare mi verdadera forma y me mostrare ante tu para dar mi vida por la tuya.  
  
- por que vas a hacer eso?  
  
- antes de que yo muriera, le hice una promesa a tu padre, él dio su vida por la mia asi que yo dare mi alma por la de su hijo.  
  
- mi padre dio la vida por ti?  
  
- cuando yo todavia vivia el intento protegerme de mi destino y por su osadia murio, cuando yo mori lo ultimo que vi fue su cara asi que le prometi proteger lo que él más queria, pero nueva mente falle asi que te protegere a ti.  
  
- por que dices que fallaste si yo sigo vivo?  
  
- o eso es cierto, pero con el tiempo entenderas mis palabras.  
  
La chica desaparecio con el viento.  
  
-Sakura que bueno que ya estas bien.  
  
- Tomoyo tu crees que yo pueda regresar a la vida a Yue y a Kero  
  
Tomoyo no supo que decir su amiga se via tremendamente triste y ella no encontraba palabras para reconfortarla por lo que solo obto por morderse el labio.  
  
- ellos dieron su vida por mi y yo no los pude ayudar- sakura trato de contener el llanto pero no lo logro- ya no se que voy a hacer, nisiquiera fui capazde derrotar a aleinad.  
  
- quien dijo que tus guardianes murieron he?- Viendy acaba de despertar y se estaba reincorporando- debo decir que las tres chicas estan solas en la casa de TOmoyo y viendy se quedo dormida.  
  
- es de suponerse no?- tOmoyo se veia molesta por el comentario de la chica.  
  
- no lo creo para comenzar si ellos estuvieran muertos, Sakura hubiera perdido gran parte de sus poderes- VIendy tomo la cara de Sakura eh hizo que la mirara a los ojos- solo piensa donde estaban antes de que tú despertaras tus poderes y ahi los encontraras, solo piensalo.  
  
- a que te refieres con eso quiere decir que aun estan vivos en alguna parte.  
  
- si Sakura ellos nunca te han habandonado solo estan dormidos, por que sus poderes son muy bajos en este momento pero estoy segura que cuando los nesesites ellos regresaran a ti.  
  
- pero yo no los siento- Sakura miro a Tomoyo.  
  
- Sakura no te lo puedo decir todos en este momento, pero puedes estar segura de que todo va estar bien.  
  
Sakura sintio como algo dentro de ella iba despertando poco a poco.  
  
- es cierto todo va estar bien- las chicas voltearon al escuchar la voz misteriosa.  
  
Tres jovenes vestidas con largos vestidos blancos que parecian de ceda estaban paradas junto a la ventana, una era igualita que Sakura solo que tenia el cabello largo y sus ojos eran azules, otra tenia el cabello azul y largo (como marina de guerreras magicas) y la otra lo tenia de color cafe y usaba lentes (como anais de guerreras magicas).  
  
- quienes son ustedes?- Tomoyo se veia muy sorprendida  
  
- no se asusten, nosotras somos las encargadas de protegerles asta la batalla final, nadie les podra hacer ningun daño asta ese dia- les dijo la chica que se parecia a Sakura   
  
- protegernos de que?- Viendy no entendia la verdadera razon, ellas se podian proteger solas y ya lo habian demostrado más de una vez.  
  
- es que acaso no lo recuerdan, son catorce los guardianes de la tierra, ustedes son los angeles blancos y tienen a siete espiritus para que los protegan, al igual que los angeles negros tienen siete espiritus protectores.  
  
- quires decir que ustedes, nuestras protectoras pelearan contra los protectores de ellos- Tomoyo se veia preocupada.  
  
- no, ningun espiritu se puede meter en sus peleas, nosotros venimos a sellar sus poderes asta el dia de la batalla final, asta ese dia ustedes despertaran sus poderes de nuevo.  
  
- quiere decir que quedaremos indefensas.  
  
- no por que los poderes de los angeles negros aun estan más dormidos que los de ustedes.  
  
debop decir que de los siete angeles negros solo cuatro son los que pelearan, y el druida negro, esta sera una pelea dificil.  
  
- bueno, creo que es momento de presentarno no chicas- dijo la de lentes- mi nombre es Anisli y soy tu espiritu protector- dijo tomando las manos de Viendy.  
  
- mi nombre es Arashi y soy tu espiritu protector- dijo tomando las manos de Tomoyo.  
  
- yo soy iori, soy tu protectora- cuando Arashi tomo las manos de Sakura las tres chicas desaparecieron y en las manos de las jovenes aparecieron unas jemas, en la mano de Sakura su jema era rosa, mientras que la de Tomoyo eraazul y la de Viendy era verde.  
  
Erio estaba caminando por la calle slitaria pensaba ir a la casa de Tomoyo pero algo llamo su atencion se dirigio al parque, donde al entrar sintio una energia muy maligna se acerco un poco más y vio a una mujer alta de largo cabello rojo que estaba sentada en un columpio dandole la espalda a él, no sabia por que pero algo le decia que no se acercara más pero no podia retroceder se sentia confundido no sabia que cosa recorria todo su cuerpo, no sabia que era aquello que manejaba su mente y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, no entendia nada, solo se sentia desolado y tenia una tremenda tristeza. la lluvia comenzo a caer tenuemente pero el no la sentia, su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas, no podia él pensar razonablemente, no podia hacer nada ni moverse ni pensar.  
  
Escucho una risita proveniente de la persona que estaba frente a él.  
  
- no es gracioso tú al igual que yo no sabes que hacer no me sorprende, al principio yo tambien me sentia mal por todo esto, pero poco a poco fui obeniendo todo su poder.  
  
Eriol no podia creerlo esa voz era muy familiar, pero como ser ella, como ser esa mujer que tiempo atras el habia amado con todo él corazon, como ser esa mujer que el dejo en estado de coma en londres, como ser esa mujer que el amaba y que tuvo que dejar por cumplir una promesa que hizo, no podia ser ella, no ella...  
  
- te sientes mal, ella te dejo un regalo no te preocupes, me eh dado cuenta de que tú al igual que yo no has sido sellado, sera por que yo realmente deseo la muerte, no me importaria morir aqui sin pelear, pero eso no seria justo, mis compañeros an estado peleando por mi, no puedo defraudarlos, ademas él al igual que yo esta triste.  
  
La mujer volteo para ver a Eriol, los ojos de eriol se abrieron ante la sorpresa si era ella, depronto un dolor de cabeza lo ataco e hizo que cayera de rodillas, no podia creerlo no podia, frenyte a él estaba el amor de su vida, estaba ella, ahi sentada en un columpio bajo la lluvia se veia tan hermosa, fue asta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que ella estaba vesida de la misma manera como cuando se conocieron, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Eriol, eso era demasiado doloroso no lo soportaria no soportaria tener que ser él el que matara al amor de su vida no podia, simplemente no podia ni atacarla y no era tanto el que no pudiera era más bien que no queria, no queria tocarla sino fuera para besarla para abrazarla para decirle cuanto le amaba, no podia y no debia.  
  
Kaho se levanto y lo miro pasientemente con una tristeza en los ojos, ella tampo lo queria atacar era acaso que el corazon humano de su victima aun vivia adentro de ella, movio la cabeza en forma de negación, no eso era imposible, eso era una idea descabellante, era algo ilogico.  
  
una repentina imagen trajo de nuevo a la realidad a Eriol, habia visto a kaho caer asia un aujero negro, levanto la cara y se dijo asi mismo, "Kaho esta muerta, ella ya no es kaho".  
  
L a lluvia comenzo a cer más fuerte el baculo de Eriol salio de la nada y se planto frente a el como si hubiera caido del cielo, sus dos guardianes aparecieron a su lado, se veian muy enojados, Kaho no se consterno ante la esena por su parte saco un tipo de baculo ( como el de Bellaldin en oh mi diosa) estaba lista para pelear de una vez por todas atacaria al que fue el amor de su vida de su victima, no le importaria nada, de todos modos ella buscaba su propia muerte no sin antes pelear con todas sus fuerza, no habria nada mejoir que tener en sus manos la sangre de esa persona que estaba frente a él.  
  
La unica pregunta que quedaba en el aire era, ¿quien empezaria a atacar? esa pregunta no se quedo mucho tiempo sin respuesta, Kaho hizo aparecer frente a ella una cortina de fuego negro y se lo arrojo a Eriol, quien lo esquivo rapidamente, los guardianes de Eriol estaban listos para atacar, cuandop escucharon las ordenes de su amo:  
  
- no la ataquen esta pelea es solo entre ella y yo- sus guardianes no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada, cayeron desmallados al suelo (convertidos en su identidad falsa).  
  
- valiente desición Eriol, ahora es momento de terminar con esto.  
  
De nuevo una imagen de kaho llorando en una habitacion bacia con agua, a cada klagrima que caia en el agua se formaban circulos.  
  
- no te preocupes por ella, pronto morira, de todas formas si me matas muere, y sino lo haces su alma sera absorvida por el cerezo- Kaho le mostro su mano y vio Eriol que tenia dibujado un pentagrama- ella lo desidio asi.  
  
Una mujer estaba sobre la base de los columpios, no se le veia la cara, solo sus cabellos negros.  
  
Kaho bajo su guardia como esperando la respuesta de la mujer. un viento negro golpeo a eriol, él nisiquiera habia visto eso, no lo entendia esa mujer sin siquiera moverse lo habia mandado a volar, la volvio a mirar y vio que era una mujer muy bella con trajes chinos, depronto un rayo de conciencia lo reanimo, esa mujer que tenia enfrente no era nadie más ni nadie menos que........  
  
Shaoran corria lo más rapido que podia, habia sentido cerca el poder de su amigo pero de un momento a otro este habia disminuido notablemente, no sabia que era lo que ocurria pero podia persivir dos poderes malignos, era una sensacion escalofriante, trato de correr más rapido pero algo parecia querer detenerlo, cuando llego al parque vio a su amigo herido y en el suelo vio a Kaho y la miro con odio, pero no fue asta que miro a la mujer que acompañaba a Kaho cuando sus ojos se dilataron podia creerlo eso debia ser una mentira una cruda mentira.  
  
Lo unico que salio de los labios de Shaoran fue una pregunta "madre?".  
  
Las chicas no sentian la batalla, fue asta que soledad salio de su cuarto con una mirada como si acabara de ver al diablo.  
  
- acaso no lo sienten, ellos estan peleando.  
  
Las chicas se miraron extrañadas.  
  
- no, yo no siento la magia.  
  
Soledad miro las muñecas de sus amigas y vio las gemas era indudable que las habian cellado, suspiro y las miro con tristeza.  
  
Notas de la autora: que haran nuestros jovenes amigos espero que peleen sino los van a matar, y ahora que hara Eriol, con quien se quedara, dara su vida parsa no matar a Kaho o protejera a TOmoyo......  
  
ya saben sujerencias y criticas son bien resividas (siempre y cuando no me pongan groserias claro esta) asi que ya saben envienme sujerencias eh. 


	14. aun confio

La batalla ya se habia tornado muy violenta se via la sangre volar por todos lados, ninguno de los cuatro se hiba a dar por vencido, ninguno de los cuatro queria morir, almenos no en ese lugar, una luz los sego eh hizo que cayeran al suelo, lo unico que se vio fue una luz morada caer enmedio de los cuatro, era una chica que vestia un traje de odalisa, la chica vio a las dos mujeres y una neblina negra las rodeo, despues las dos cayeron al suelo inconcientes con una piedra negra en su mano, las habia sellado, despues desaparecieron, Shaoran y ERiol se levantaron, estaban heridos pero ninguno sentia el dolor de las heridas, solo sentian el dolor del corazon.  
  
Las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por sus amigos y novios, la unica que parecia estar muy paciente y despreocupada era soledad, estaba en la biblioteca sentada en un sillon leyendo un libro o mirando por la ventana, se veia muy tranquila como si tuviera otras cosas en que pensar, como si estuviera recordando algo, en ese momento entro a la habitacion Tomoyo con una bandeja de té.  
  
- por que estas aqui sola, no seria mejor que estuvieras con nosotras.  
  
- Tomoyo prometeme algo si?  
  
- que Soledad?  
  
- promete que si despierta el Sakurasukamori que esta dormido en mi, me mataras, prometemelo por fabor.  
  
- por que dices eso, eso nunca ocurrira, no tendremos que llegar a los extremos.  
  
Soledad se levanto y tomo de los ombros a tomoyo.  
  
- como puedes aun seguir creyendo en eso, yo ya no puedo confiar en nada, todo esto es una maldita pesadilla, y lo se por que pronto despertare de nuevo entonses perdere el control y tal vez los mate a todos- en las manos de Soledad aparecieron un pentagrama que estaba tornandose de color carmin- mis poderes y mis recuerdos estan regresando, y con ellos regresara mi poder, si esta batalla no termina pronto no solo tendran que lidiar con el DRuida negro sino tambien tendran que lidiar con un demonio.  
  
TOmoyo abrazo a su amiga que ahora lloraba, trataba de consolarla pero no sabia que decir, se sentia muy mal.  
  
- sabes Tomoyo ayer recorde el por que obtuve los poderes de mi sempain- Soledad se quito las lagrimas de los ojos- yo lo mate, cuando Katsura lo intento asesinar, ella lo dejo moribundo, cuando yo entre al templo lo vi y senti mucho coraje, yo lo mate para vengarlo, lo mate para tener sus poderes y vengarme de toda la gente que me trato tan mal, por eso ahora estoy pagando, yo fui la que lo mato.  
  
TOmoyo no supo que fue lo que ocurrio en ese momento, solo se vio rodeada de petalos de Sakura, y Soledad ya no estba con ella.  
  
Cuando salio para decirle a sus amigas lo que habia ocurrido vio a ERiol y Shaoran entrar en la habitacion corrio asia ellos y abrazo a Eriol pero él estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que la alejo de él y salio de la casa. Tomoyo miro a su izquierdad y ahi estaba soledad parada mirandola, ya no estbaa vestida como asia apenas unos minutos, trahia una gabardina negra y un pantalon negro ajustado, y una playera negra sin mangas, traia unos lentes pequeños y estaba mirando la esena, camino asia Tomoyo y le susurro algo al oido, algo que hizo que la pobre chica sesintiera morir.  
  
las demas no entendian nada, Shaoran estaba mirando al suelo cuando Sakura se le acerco y le sonrio.  
  
Tomoyo salio llorando mientras Soledad salia de la casa.  
  
- Colin soledad estaba vestida de negro verdad?- viendy miro con melancolia a su amiga.  
  
- esta pelea nos esta matando poco a poco, nadie sobrevivira verdad- colin se dejo aer sobre sus rodillas, todo se estaba volviendo muy doloroso.  
  
- que ocurrio Shaoran?- sakura comenzo a limpiar la cara de shaoran.  
  
él estaba en un café cercano a su casa, pero se sorprendio muchisimo cuando vio entrar a esa chica, ella caminaba muy segura asia el esenario, y despues se coloco una guitarra y comenzo a cantar y a tocar una canción que al principio le parecio melancolica pero depues el termino tarariandola, todo le parecia tan absurdo, por que matarse los unos a los otros, no le encontraba el caso, si él ya se habia "sacrificado" por que seguir peleando por algo que no valia la pena, o es que la humanidad en verdad meresia morir, ese mundo tenia que ser destruido, al pensar en eso ultimo sonrio al recordar las ultimas palabras de ella, aun podia sentir la daga atravezandole el corazon por la espalda, ella lo habia matado mientras que su "angel" lo habia revivido aun acosta de lo que más queria.  
  
apago su cigarro y tomo el ultimo sorbo de su vaso, esas chicas todas se parecian o es que él se estaba volviendo loco, si tan solo ella no lo hubiera decidido asi, tal vez en la eternidad estarian juntos, pero no ella decidio proteger ese mundo, tal vez eso fue lo mejor ya que era el unico sitio en todo el universo donde podia florecer esa flor tan especial, esa flor que solo unos cuantos podian alcanzar.  
  
cuando se levanto lo percibio la busco con la mirada, no se podia equivocar, nunca se equivocaria con eso, ella estab ahi, podia persivir su presencia, pero donde donde estaba, ella estaba en esa multitud, sabia que ahi estaba no le importaria revelar su identidad en ese momento, no le importaria morir y no cumplir su misión si a cambio de eso él la volvia a ver y a tocar.  
  
depronto sus ojos se posaron en esa joven.  
  
SOledad entro al café bar, los cambios estaban dandose muy rapidos, se sentia mal ya su mente no era la misma, no podia creerlo al final el sakura le habia ganado, y tendria que morir o vivir con eso, pero cualquiera que fuera su destino ya estaba siendo trazado muy rapidamente.  
  
comenzo a jugar con su vaso, y comenzo a tararear la cancion que se escuchaba cuando sintio que alguien la llamaba, un recuerdo llego a su mente un recuerdo que no era de su niñez, que no era de su vida, parecia ser un recuerdo de su vida pasada, ella estaba junto aun joven en un jardin, ella estaba besando a alguien.  
  
miro a su alrededor y ahi estaba él buscandola, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron una energia recorrio sus cuerpos, ella sintio una alegria inmensa y él un alibio incomparable.  
  
La cancion termino y las luces se apagaron, pero ninguno de los dos lo sintio, pero cuando él se iba a acercar a ella comenzo a temblar.  
  
el suelo se comenzo a partir la gente salio despavoridamente, todo fue caos por unos segundos para ellos por unos años para los demas.  
  
Los demas estaban en restaurante cercano, todos salieron pero Tomoyo seguia mirando la calle, no se veia que tuviera alguna intencion de salir de ahi, lo que la trajo a la realidad fue la lampara que se estampo contra la mesa, ella vio como los cristales volaban en cama renta hacia ella, en ese momento una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, pero en realidad no era una lagrima era una gota de sangre, frente a ella habia una niña que lloraba desconsoladamente, TOmoyo le sonrio, despues sintio la mano de Eriol que la jalaba asia afuera, pero ella parecia que estaba en otro lugar.  
  
cuando salieron de ahi Tomoyo se dejo caer en la banqueta, parecia un sombi tenia los ojos llorosos y sin ninguna emocion definida.  
  
- que demonios te proponias morir?- Eriol se veia muy molesto asai que la comenzo a sarandiar para que reaccionara- dime contestame.  
  
no supo ni de donde salio pero un puñetazo se estampo en su cara  
  
- dejala en paz no ves que tu la atormentas  
  
era una joven de unos 23 años era alta y se parecia mucho a TOmoyo era muy guapa, más bien parecia el futuro de TOmoyo.  
  
- eres un idiota Eriol, espero que cuando acabe todo esto te pueda daruna buiena paliza- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo.  
  
- quien eres tú.  
  
- mi enombre es Gala, soy la protectora de Tomoyo, y tú eres un idiota ERiol no sabes como te detesto, te he estado obcervando detenidamente y me he dado cuenta que tú en realida eres un humano cualquiera, solo por que eres la reencarnacion de un mago muy poderoso te crees mucho pero eso ya se acabo, si no te mata un druida negro yo te voy a matar.  
  
- Gala?????- Tomoyo se levanto y miro a la muchcha que estaba frente a ella, Eriol estaba impresionado esa chica era todo lo contrario a Tomoyo en caracter.  
  
Sakura se acerco a TOmoyo.  
  
- tu tambien estas aqui para sellar a Tomoyo- pregunto un poco temblorosa  
  
- no, yo estoy aqui para protegerla, yo no puedo cellarla, a diferencia de mis hermanas yo no puedo sellar a nadie, yo tengo un poder diferente.  
  
- cual es tu poder?- Eriol miro a la joven con recelo.  
  
- eso no es asunto tuyo, pero yo tengo que proteger a esa chica- miro a Tomoyo- por que ella es algo muy importante para la batalla final.  
  
- por que?- Tomoyo tenia en los ojos el reflejo de la melancolia.  
  
Soledad y él estaban en el parque mirando al árbol de cerezos, Soledad tenia en la cara una sonrisa sarcastica sus ojos se veian llenos de recelo pero sonreia.  
  
- ella esta viva, verdad, alfin la volvere a ver por que si tu estas todavia viva ella tambien lo esta.  
  
- no te hagas muchas iluciones ella no te recuerda ademas esta enamorada de otra persona en esta epoca.  
  
- no importa me conformo con verla  
  
- eso es tonto si yo fuera tu la abrasaria aun que ella no quisiera la besaria y tal ves le diria cosas cursis antes de la batalla final, por que tú al igual que yo ya sabemos el resultado de esa batalla asi que si la vas a volver a perder sera mejor que hagas algo mejor que solo mirarala por que saino te arrepentiras por el reto de tu vida, solo hazlo y ve que pasa, no pasa de que despiertes todos sus recuerdos y ella te corresponda o que el estupido de su novio te de un golpe por tratar robarsela.  
  
- por que? es que acaso él la ama mucho  
  
- por supuesxto que no, el no la quiere, es solo que esta encaprichado con ella, él esta enamorado de una mujer llamada Kaho pero ella es un angel negro.  
  
- en que momento pasamos a ser los jugetes del destino, es que acaso ninguno de nosotros podremos vivir en algun momento en paz, ninguno de nosotros se podra liberar de sus demonios.  
  
- Andrey ella no te a olvidado lo se por que cuando pronuncie tu nombre en su oido su cuerpo temblo y pude ver como su alma lloraba, cuidala, protegela que ella sera quien al final desida si vivimos o morimos.  
  
Soledad desaparecio envuelta en un remolino de petalos mientras que él joven se recargo en el árbol tenia que tomar una dura desición.  
  
Tomoyo estaba en su habitacion encerrada en una esfera magica que gala le habia creado para que no la encontraran la druida, no entendia nada, no entendia por que no le dolia el trato tan frio que ahorale daba ERiol, lo que le dolia era que cuando Soledad se le acerco escucho un nombre, ese nombre hizo que todo su ser vibrara, no sabia por que pero esa persona era algo muy importante para ella, no lo entendia por que el solo nombre de esa persona la ponia tan triste, sentia la nesesidad de ir a buscar a esa persona.  
  
depronto la atencion de TOmoyo se sentro en una persona que la estaba mirando.  
  
- en verdad quieres saber quien es esa persona.  
  
- Soledad, no lo entiendo por que siento todo esto.  
  
- él era algo muy importante en tu antigua vida, él era la persona que más querias y por la cual diste la vida una vez.  
  
- como es que lo sabes  
  
- yo estuve ahi, y debo decir que en ese momento yo amaba con toda el alma al antiguo mago Clow.  
  
- a Eriol.  
  
- si Tomoyo, pero ahora el no se acuerda de mi, todos olvidaron todo, ahora son nuevas vidas pero tu aun lo amas a él, tal vez cuando lo veas lo recuerdes, es tu desición.  
  
- pero no puedo salir de aqui, Gala me encerro, dijo que era peligroso para mi.  
  
- no te preocupes TOmoyo yo te cuidare confia en mi.  
  
Soledad toco la barrera y esta se disperso, TOmoyo salio y soledad dejo de tocar la barrera la cual volvio a su anterior forma.  
  
- dame tu mano- TOmoyo obedecio y las dos desaparecieron.  
  
Las dos aparecieron en el parque donde estaba Andrey, andrey al ver a TOmoyo se sorprendio muchisimo soledad se desvanesio dejando a los dos, los ojos de Tomoyo se tornaron grises por un momento durante este tiempo la mente de Tomoyo viajo y se vio asi misma con él recordo todo su pasado, sus batalas juntos todo, corrio asia él y lo abrazo.  
  
- perdoname por olvidarte te amo, te amo- él la abrazo y la beso tiernamente, en ese momento un rayo cayo y los sellos se rompieron la ciudad se cubrio en una nube negra y la luz se desvanesio todos aquellos que no tenian poder magico desaparecieron, el colapso del mundo comenzo.  
  
-aun no esta perdido nada.- despues de eso soledad desaparecio.  
  
notas de la autora: que creian que iba a dejar a tomoyo con ERiol, pues no, fijense que no, asi que sigan leyendo para enterarse de todas las verdades  
  
dejenme mensajes no sena malos quiero saber si les gusto ono, vamos aprieten ese botoncito de ahi abajo.  
  
sale  
  
sayonara  
  
Maquiavélico no es un adjetivo muy seductor, en general, quien lo usa quiere subrayar una habilidad que roza el engaño, una displicencia que toca la crueldad  
  
Paraíso gangster --- Coolio --- Gangsta's paradise 


	15. parentesis

HOLA, MIS QUERTIDOS LECTORES

SI YA SE QUE LOS TENIA MUY DESCUIDADOPS PERO AHORA QUE YA ME EH LEVANTADO DE LA TUMBA (NO DICEN NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA), EH REGRESADO PARA QUEDARME.

USTEDES SABEN Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN AQUÍ SE LOS CUENTO..

Yo siempre eh querido ser una escritora pero quien sabe que me paso estos dos años que eh andado desaparecida, pero digo si quiero llegar a algún lado debo de caminar un buen camino, y recordando unas palabras muy sabias "si el camino va mal regresa al punto de partida y empieza de nuevo."

Así que como necesito regresar al punto en donde todo comenzó a ir medio raro, pues aquí estoy y vengo con la firme promesa de acabar mis fanfictions TODOS, y los voy a acabar pronto, así que para que no se desesperen y asiéndoles una promesa solemne de que ya los voy a terminar, les publico los títulos de los capítulos que me hacen falta subir, por cada historia es uno por semana y sin excepciones los iré actualizando, la hora en que subiré los capítulos serán entre las 10 PM y las 11PM

Así que sin mas preámbulo publico lo que prometí, y espero su apoyo para seguir con este plan así que aquí esta espero sus comentarios aun cuando sean jitomatazos (solo espero que no sean muchos por que me pongo triste OK)

Por cierto si quieren que actualise la fuerza de un corazon puro nesesito almenos un mensaje, por que sino vou a creer que nadie lo lee y entonses que caso tiene escribirlo, ok cuidensen

Sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes:

ARASHI HIMURA

INFIERNO EN VIDA (SAILOR MOON)

El despertar12/02/07

El camino de los cerezos 19/02/07

Luz del universo26/02/07

Amores pasados5/03/07

El recuerdo de un gran amor 12/03/07

La hija de Abel 19/03/07

Desierto 26/03/07

Tokio de luz 2/04/07

Recuerdos 9/04/07

Perfect moon 16/04/07

EPILOGO 23/04/07

TU RASTRO DE SANGRE EN LA NIEVE (HELLSING)

Sangre seca13/02/07

Juegos malditos 20/02/07

Sir Integra Hellsing 27/02/07

Maldición6/03/07

Espíritu asechante13/03/07

La ultima gota20/03/07

Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve 27/03/07

EPILOGO 3/04/07

MALDICION (INUYASHA)

Demonios II 14/02/07

Luz de luna 21/02/07

Sueños o pesadillas28/02/07

Adiós7/03/07

Shikon14/03/07

Naraku21/03/07

Ilusión o realida28/03/07d

EPILOGO 4/04/07

PERFECT MOON (HARRY POTTER)

De recuerdos y traiciones 15/02/07

El poder de la sangre 22/02/07

Rebelión 28/02/07

Pentagrama roto 80/3/07

Lagrimas de sangre 15/03/07

Herida mortal 22/03/07

Memoria 29/03/07

La daga de slitering 5/04/07

Gotas de sangre (Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve) 12/04/07

Profecía 19/04/07

EPILOGO 26/04/07

EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA (EL PRINCIPE DEL TENIS)

Dioses

Hadas 15/02/07

Eterno adiós 15/02/07

LAZOS DEL DESTINO (KODOMA NO OMOCHA)

Ayudas inesperadas 16/02/07

Regreso a los viejos tiempos 23/02/07

Dímelo tu 2/03/07

Complicaciones I 9/03/07

Complicaciones II 16/03/07

Complicaciones III 23/03/07

Rompimiento 30/03/07

Descubriendo el paraíso 6/04/07

EPILOGO 13/04/07

Esperando de su comprensión me quedo en espera de sus sugerencias y demás comentarios por cierto quisiera recomendarles los fanfictions de Taia Himura (si, si es mi hermana gemela) son historias originales de una amiga que no quiere dar su nombre por no se que cosa me estuvo diciendo el otro día pero que mas da ni atención le puse, es que mira hablarme mientras estoy leyendo fanfiction, van a ser muy interesantes así que aquí esta su urd para que LEAN SUS HISTORIAS.

CUIDENSES ATTE:

ARASHI HIMURA

TAIA HIMURA


End file.
